


Boarding the Octrain

by ZultryZenobia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZultryZenobia/pseuds/ZultryZenobia
Summary: A little story I came up with about my favorite pair Octane and Lifeline. Can Octane keep his impatient impulses in check to be the man Ajay needs? Can Ajay Che really trust Octane to stick around this time?... It's not all just about the sex, right?





	1. That Flyer Really Didn't Wanna Be Ridden

Lifeline stared up at the branches of the highest tree on the rock formation next to market. She tapped her foot annoyed as she talked to Octane over the team com. “I’ve been resisting asking, Since I know ya did something… something so, so ya… but what happened?”

“It was awesome Hermana! I get a rush just thinking back on it. I landed on the back of a flyer and rode it. It put up such a fight. It really didn’t want to be ridden. When it finally looked back at me it screeched. I pulled the pin from a grenada and threw it into his mouth. I jumped off but before it exploded it latched onto my legs. Then boom!” Octane’s energy and excitement were palpable, though true to form,” … Ok I’m bored now. How much longer?” It never lasted long.

Lifeline found herself more annoyed as she was now slowly riding her D.O.C up to the tree to get one of his bionic legs out of the branches. “If it wasn’t for pathfinder.” Lifeline started.

“Hello friend! Nothing found at thunder dome! I will keep looking somewhere else!” Pathfinder interjected on the com with his usual robotic enthusiasm and helpfulness.

“Gracias” Octane looked through the scope of the sniper rifle that pathfinder left him. He was supposed to be using it to look for his legs from where he was left but instead he was just watching Ajay Che and keeping an eye out for any of the other legends. They were still in a match and though he didn’t show it, he was worried about her.

Ajay had to fight with the tree to get his leg. “This would be a lot easier if I had more leverage.” She pulled hard on the stubborn thing, finally yanking it free, the momentum sending her and doc spinning slowly. “Got it! It's the right leg, still in one piece too.”

“I know a good prosthetics guy.” Octane’s smirk was obvious in his tone..

“I am ya prosthetics guy, and ya lucky it's not broke. I’m going to head over to bunker then cross over into containment.” It was rapidly becoming obvious that she wasn’t in the mood for his shenanigans.

“Hey, I’ll get bored if you just leave me here.” Octane protested as he couldn’t keep an eye on her if she went over there.

“Think of it as punishment for being reckless during a match and making things harder on your teammates.” Ajay’s reply was no nonsense as she put the leg into the holder she had for the bigger guns on her back.

Several minutes passed, until she heard Octane as she was about to enter Bunker. “Pick me pick me pick me uuup, I’m so bored!”

“Quit ya whinging, Pathfinder can ya pick him up and drop him off on the other side of the river when ya head that way.” He really could be such an annoying child at times.

“Can do friend! Also, no leg in skull town” Pathfinder updated.

As lifeline exited the bunker a canister of Caustic’s gas went off, the toxic irritant causing her to cough up a storm as she retreated back into bunker closing the door behind her.

“You okay friend? I can zip over.” Pathfinder offered.

Octane gripped the sniper rifle as he used it to help move himself to get a better angle. He could use a sniper but was better with the shorter ranged to close ranged weapons, they were way more his style and comfort. This whole sitting and waiting was really against his style and he hated it more when Ajay got caught in a trap. Though at this point he felt like he had no right to say anything. Also, him pissing her off right now would not be good if she was going to get into a fight solo.

“He doesn’t seem to be *cough* close by *cough* I’m going to head around the outside. *cough cough* If ya not to far *cough* away ya could check to see if *cough* clear.” She broke down with a major coughing fit “While I take a minute to recover.” She managed to get out.

A few minutes later she opened the sliding door to bunker she used to enter. Then the loud echoing of a sniper shot rang through. Caustic collapsed to the ground at lifeline’s feet.

“Exciting! I've wiped out the whole squad.” Pathfinders voice came thru the com.

“Poor bastard. Good job.” She looked up towards the area pathfinder would be with the angle of that shot and threw her fist up in the air in a way to emphasize what she said.

Pathfinders victory made Octane very impatient and with the threat gone he couldn’t hold back. “Can you hurry up and find my leg compadres. Hurry hurry hurry!”

“Tch” Was the last thing that came over the mic until later. “I’m going to head over to Artillery and then up to relay.”

“Oh goodie you spoke. You must not be mad now. I am leaving our friend at the top of Cage.” Pathfinder commented

“I told you amigo, she couldn’t stay mad at me for long.”

“Ya still blocked and ya’ll stay that way.”

“Enemies are firing at me. Don’t worry friends I will be okay, My grapple is very useful for this. Keep searching.”

“Be safe compadre”

“Remember, Bleed, patch and keep moving. I’ll check ya later”

There was nothing either of them could do. Lifeline was to far away and Octane still with the lost legs. One thing they both knew was that the robot could handle himself. So she kept searching for the stupids leg. While He just kept fidgeting and failing to keep himself entertained.

Some time later, “I found ya damn leg. It's wedged in the rock formation above artillery.”

“Finally. I’m so very very bored! I mean very, very, very, very bored. Hurry Chica!”

Lifeline let out a sigh she knew pathfinder would be to busy with enemies. So she had to figure out a way to get it. D.O.C won’t work this time. She wouldn’t have enough leverage. She wandered around artillery. It seemed people already went thru it but she found a few scraps. Some syringes, a few arc stars, and a Mozimbique which she proceeded to ignore.

“This will do.” She spoke to herself after looking through her small lot.

“If your going to talk to yourself Hermana might want to mute the com. Oops never mind… You didn’t hear anything. Just your thoughts. Your better more fun thoughts. You should talk about them more.”

“Ya wonda why ya still blocked.”

“Lighten up Che… Mira You need to relax. Maybe lay off the caffeine.”

He was interrupted by the loud explosion that could even be heard from where he was. She threw enough arc stars that it dislodged and sent it flying and landing somewhere outside of the fence of artillery.

“Was that you?” Octane fidgeted in place, finger tapping the side of the gun with his impatient excitement.

“How else would I get ya damn leg out of a rock.”

“Thats awesome! Wish I was there to see it. Next time I blow off my legs maybe I can follow you on D.O.C.”

“I’m goin’ ta slap ya so hard when I get there.”

There was some silence which was a bit strange due to what she said. Then “oh look someone wandered into our safe space.”

It made her act fast that as soon as she spotted the intact leg she slid to pick it up and jumped right on to the zipline for the jump tower. This was one of those instances where she found herself thinking Octanes words. Faster faster Faster.

Meanwhile Octane managed to fire a few shots of the sniper rifle at the team taking down Mirage. The Bangalore threw her smoke up onto the floor blocking his view. He switched over to the Re-45 and listened. He couldn’t hear them just yet, but he had been doing this for a while, he trusted his instincts. At the last minute he pulled out 2 frags and tossed them at the door. The first blew up right as the door opened and Bangalore launched her smoke, the 2nd exploding to finish the job.

“2 down… now where’s-.”

“Looking for me?” Wraith said as she came out of the void.

She took her Kunai and cut him as he was helpless to move. “Ai! That hurts!” He couldn’t help but yell out in pain.

Ajay recognized when Silva was in real pain and it spurred her even faster. He was her…friend and the only one allowed to hurt him is her… and himself… most of the time it was himself.

Wraith cut him another time before stabbing him in the side with a wicked smile causing him to bleed out. “I always wondered what you looked like under that mask and goggles.”

He would have used his hands to stop her from removing them if he didn’t need them to try and slow the bleeding. Wraith is the only one that truly did kill people in the Apex games. She didn’t always it was like moods with her but he knew this time he could really die.

“Ajay Ayudame!” He called out so desperate it reminded her of that time…

She was in such a rush that she wasn’t exactly stealthy when running to cage. She could see the back of octanes head and how it slumped to the side against the metal squares. She really wished she had one of his jump pads or Pathfinders ziplines right about now. Her lack of her own increased movement seemed like such a detriment.

“Don’t ya worry I’m coming for ya!” She shouted as she just wanted him to know she was there.

That got wraiths attention fully and she proceeded to fire down thru those metal squares with the RE-45 she took. Lifeline dodged and slid into the lowest part of that tower for cover. Only one of the bullets hit her armor on the way there. She didn’t stay there for long as she headed up the ramp that led to the next floor. She went as high up as she could before the only way she could get higher from her position is the zipline provided. One that wraith would be waiting for her at. She felt like she didn’t have the time to run back out and take one of the ramps up. Even if she did getting the jump on Wraith was near impossible without something distracting her.

Ajay took as deep a breath she could in the final sprint before jumping on the zipline risking more than just her career for Octavio this time, “ya betta be there when I get up there.”

Octavio could see wraith who jumped down waiting at the door holding a peacekeeper. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so she could get back to fulfilling her curiosity. There was a zipline on the outside of the building that led to a walkway around most of the outside of that floor. Then another 2 zipline across from each other in the middle that lead up to where he was. Anyone trying to get up those inner zip lines were easily covered from his floor.

Up came Ajay and as soon as she jumped off the line onto the walkway the doors were thrown open and Boom! The impact and damage from the peacekeeper shot gun made her instinctively jump back and fall off. It was pure luck that it didn’t hit her full on or she would be dead. She couldn’t save him if she was dead, so she made the smarter decision to run off. She would have to use the ramp from the outer awnings that lead up to that floor.

After Octavio saw the shotgun blast connect he forced himself forward with only one arm. The other he held his side trying to keep the bleeding under control, hoping to make it to her. If he were to die he wanted to die with her. He managed to crawl over to the edge before falling off with a flip as he originally planned to hang off the side first. His fall out of his control he ended up landing hard on his back and his loud groan showed his pain. “Ah, no bueno!”

He got her attention again. Wraith turned and walked back figuring that she ran away, “That's done, now for that face.”

Octane forced himself onto his front and was going to crawl until Wraith came and grabbed his vest. She dragged him to the wall and forced him to sit up against it. It was the best way to get all the headgear he wore off and a good look at his face.

He used the energy he had left to try and put a fight and prevent giving her what she wanted. He couldn’t make it where he wanted before he would bleed out now. His eyesight began to fade in and out before being forced against the wall.

Ajay was counting the seconds mentally of how long she would have to get to him before he died. If this didn’t work she would die with him. She entered in from the other door kicking it open and rushing in. She managed to punch Wraith forcing her off him and back towards the other door now. She managed to get another hit in before Wraith on her own backed up enough to put herself in the doorway.

Lifeline threw her last arc star managing to stick her with it and punching her once more off the pathway. She watched it explode on the way down only standing there long enough to confirm she was dealt with.

“Octavio! Ya better not be dead.”

“Who told you that?” He joked to try and put her at ease before coughing. His goggles and mask sliding off as wraith did get as far as undoing them.

“I got ya.” She assured as she slowly lowered him onto his back.

Her training as well as her D.O.C. and a med kit she would be able to stop the bleeding and patch him up.

As he laid there while Ajay took care of him he couldn’t help but say what he wanted to say for awhile now. “I’m sorry about guilting you.”

“Don’t say what ya don’t mean.” Ajay warned with a stern face.

“I’m being serious Chica.” He was being serious but his natural avoidance invaded his voice.

“Now I know ya aint serious. Ya neva call me chica when serious.” She frowned.

“Che,” He started to move his arm.

“Don’t ya dare move. Ya lost a lot of blood. If ya weren’t so durable… or maybe its lucky, ya would be dead already.” She kept her voice calm, but the slight tremor in it betrayed that she really was scared for him.

He kept moving his arm until his hand had rested on her bent knee. “Che, Do you know the reason I joined the games?”

“For the rush, as ya say a lot.” She was not in the mood for his playing.

“No, That's just what I tell my fans.” His hand squeezed her leg softly, “I joined for you Ajay. You don’t talk to me since that day. Only way I could get you to-.”

“Don’t ya toy with me Silva. I heard about what ya did when repulsor collapsed. Ya just had to race it. If Wattson wasn’t ya damn teammate that day, Ya would have been dead.”

“Your like a broken disco de vinilo… record.” His hand slid off of her leg he felt himself getting really weak.

“Ya betta stay awake Silva.” she ordered.

“Ajay…Ayudame…Estoy enamorado de ti.” He said before passing out.

Out of everything he said she only recognized and understood Ayudame. It meant help me which she was going to keep doing. She pulled out a needle out of her baggy pocket, and stabbed him in the chest before pushing the plunger, injecting him with the liquid.

His almond shaped hazel eyes popped open, “Nap times over.”

“How is that ya natural response to near death calls?” She couldn’t help but find that astounding.

He stared up towards the sky as he still was very weak. He needed the silence to gather his thoughts for his next move. He knew what he said before passing out. He also knew how his waking comment would invalidate what he said before passing out. He needed to tell her when he could move more so she could understand what he meant.

“Now ya quiet.” Ajay commented after some time passed in silence.

He moved his head to the side, “I’m waiting.”

“When have ya been known to wait without whinging.” She teased as he was pretty much out of danger.

He laughed for what she said was true. “Ow that hurts.” The laugh causing him pain.

“Just a bit longer and then Doc can take care the rest.”

“Que bueno trabajo.” He praised.

She pulled out D.O.C when it was his turn, who hovered next to Octane. She then attached the three “tentacles” to him which then proceeded to glow and go to work. She then sat on the floor her back against the wall. She let out a relieved sigh but felt exhausted. She didn’t understand why she was. This was no different than her usual line of work. Yet here she was resting back against the wall wanting to take a nap staring at Silva.

It really felt like a long time since she had seen his face fully. Her eyes subtly looked over the features of his attractive face even with the scaring. Just under the chin was a round like indentation of a scar. Then more shrapnel like scarring going up the front of his chin and a bit on the sides of his jaw line. The face mask he always wore barely covered it.

“Ya know… I almost forgot ya had hazel eyes.” She commented.

“I know, Sexy right?” he was honestly surprised by the comment and stared back into her beautiful brown eyes.

“Heh, I walked into that one.” She then turned her head to the side and just stared into the empty space.

He rested his hand on her leg squeezing it tighter this time. “por favor mira?”

When she didn’t he forced himself to sit up and place his hands on her shoulders. “What ya doin? Ya need to rest longer.”

“Later… Por favor mira?” He asked again almost begging.

She wasn’t sure what he wanted. What did he want her to look at. If it was him she was looking at his body worried that he could reopen his wound. Still it was not what he wanted. She slowly looked at his face then up into his eyes.

“Ajay. Ayudame, Estoy Enamorado de ti… Ajay help me, I am in love with you.” The way he sounded so desperate to get what he was saying across. The look on his face the way he was shaking, Even his most serious playing was never this convincing.

“Octavio…” It also made her feelings unable to ignore now, but she kept control. She couldn’t just jump into it because she didn’t want to be betrayed or hurt by someone she loves again. “I need to know why if what ya said earlier was true. Why ya raced the collapse if it wasn’t for just the rush.”

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear and his shoulders drooped just a bit as he dropped his hands to his sides. But he knew Che and what she has been through and he knew what he did too. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy when he finally realized his own feelings not long after she blocked him.

“Your attention. If I was reckless and you saw or heard about it at least for that moment your thoughts would be of me. So then maybe you would talk to me. Even when we are on the same te-”

“Ya selfish.” Ajay cut him off.

Then before he could say anything she grabbed the back of his neck and planted her lips on his. In that kiss the desire and feelings they both have had for one another washed over them. Her tongue parted his lips and slipped in his mouth and played with his. He was filled with another sort of rush. One that was even better than the Adrenaline.

Still she was a medic so she also used this kiss to slowly lower him to lay back on the floor. They also couldn’t go further due to the D.O.C. and…

“Am I interrupting? Should I leave?” Pathfinder said as he stood there next to them.

Ajay broke off the kiss and grabbed his stuff and and quickly placed it on his face before sitting back against the wall again. They couldn’t really be mad or hold it against him. Pathfinder was just too naive. Besides his interruption was better for octane.

“Its alri’ Path.” Lifeline assured.

“I didn’t hear anything for awhile after that distress. So I came to check on you friends… I see you found the legs. In one piece to. Woo hoo.” Pathfinder had the excited heart face on his screen.

“I know. Awesome durability, right amigo?” He replied as he adjusted the mask and goggles.

“There is one team left friends.” Pathfinder informed.

“Let’s do this! Soon as I put on my legs.”

Octane barely got his legs reattached before. “I’m opening up the skies!” echoed around the Cage. Before they knew it, all three were knocked out


	2. This is my Peluche Now

They lost but to them it didn’t feel like a loss. Pathfinder helped his friend find their legs. While lifeline and octane had the start of a different relationship between the two of them.

“Congratulations you two!” Gibraltar said as he slapped them on the back.

Wattson giggled “We found you two in cage a long while before, But you know the electricity between you two was burning. Get it? Hehe!” As always, she felt she made a joke.

“Had to convince bloodhound here to wait.” Gibraltar nudged bloodhound with his shoulder.

“I did not understand the reason for the wait but waiting turned out to be the right move, for we got the whole squad.” Bloodhound said then just walked off.

Gibraltar slapped them on the back again with a push as if telling them to just get out of here already. “Have fun you two!”

“See you later.” Wattson waved then clapped softly a moment later as an idea hit, “Oh and the view from the scaffolding of Thunderdome you should see.” Then put up a finger, “Not during a match tho. Its out of bounds.”

Then Wattson and Gibraltar walked off but they could hear the start of their conversation, “I brought home cooking for you today.”

“I’ve been wondering when you’d bring it again. It is so good.” Wattson said excited.

“So…” Octane leaned in close and whispered, “continue where we left off?”

“We taking ya to the hospital.” Lifeline crossed her arms.

“But hospitals are so boring! You can always patch me up, You’ll be right there.” He nudged her playfully, then grabbed his side and let out a small hiss.

She grabbed his hand and started to walk, pulling him along, “We going to hospital.” Her tone bargained no arguments.

“Can’t we just make love and go Manana? I've been waiting a long time Ju know.”

She squeezed his hand tight when she stopped and turned giving him a look that matched her earlier tone. Before she said anything he asked hopeful “Then at least stay with me Yea?”

Her features softened and nodded, “I will stay as long as I can.”

He didn’t protest after and kept pace with her holding hands until the train when he fell asleep. She wrapped her arm around him letting him use her as a pillow.

“Enjoy ya nap time” She whispered before kissing the top of his cap covered head.

It was a bit strange but felt right at the same time being like this. He slept a lot stiller then she had in her mind. He was always so twitchy when awake and always seemed to be moving something. She kind of figured it would be the same when asleep.

Then all of a sudden he bolted up and just sort of stared at her after scooting a bit away.

“Wam wit ya?” Ajay said with an arched brow.

He seemed to relax suddenly as he rested against her again. “Are we there yet?” He started to wiggle his metal legs impatiently.

She looked at him quizzically then shrugged it off. “Almost.”

When their stop was announced as the next he jumped right up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors. As soon as they opened he bolted causing her to stumble. She recovered quickly but was dragged a long.

“Hey, slow up yaself.” She planted herself and leaned back.

“Ay sorry. I just want to get out of here already.” He stopped long enough for her to start moving again and then walked at the pace she allowed him.

“Ya haven’t even gotten there yet.”

At the hospital he was seen a lot quicker then others. After all he was Octavio Silva the heir to Silva Pharmaceuticals. Most people just figured it was because he was Octane since he hadn’t changed yet. He made sure to keep his real name and face away from his Octane persona. He preferred to be Octane over Octavio Silva but he was who he was. He also couldn’t deny the perks and the trust fund being a Silva gave him, giving him the ability to be Octane to begin with.

The doctor came into the room after all the examination and tests were done. “You will stay for further examination and observation.”

Instead of sitting in the bed like he was suppose to be he was running and jumping in place. “No Bueno I have stuff to do.”

The doctor continued just a bit annoyed. “After this amount of time, its unusual for your body to not have recovered. It’s concerning that even with the help of Ajay’s Doc your still at this stage of the healing process. I believe it has something to do with Wraith’s ability, so I want to keep you here for observation. You also should be in bed resting as to not agitate the damage your body is trying to heal.”

“I feel fine Amigo. Just tell Ajay when she gets back that I’m okay.”

“Ya better get back in that bed.” She ordered as she walked back in holding 2 containers of food and balancing 4 drinks on top.

“There’s no reason to chica I’m-” He jogged towards the door.

“Don’t ya try and play me. I was told whats up.”

He stopped in place, “Busted.”

“Ya can leave. I’ll explain things.” Ajay told the doctor she knew Octane wouldn’t listen to him.

“Take your time. No one will disturb you. Just make sure you let one of the nurses know your decision.” He said as he walked towards the door.

“Will do.” As soon as the Doctor left and closed the door, “Get yaself back in bed. Let’s fet.”

He didn’t argue he sat back in bed. She placed the food on the bed table and rolled it over. As soon as the containers were in reach he opened them up. Inside one of them was Fries and biscuits. The other had popcorn shrimp and crispy chicken wings. Before she even sat down with one of the 4 cans he had his mask off and biting into a chicken wing.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes as they ate. Octavio devouring almost all the chicken wings in that time.

“Ya always did eat to fast.” She commented after taking a drink.

“Speed is life.”

“Since ya bring up life. If this relationship is going further ya need to take care of yaself”

“You talking crazy. I take care of myself.” He really didn’t understand the big deal.

“Octavio… I don’t expect ya to quit ya thrill seeking. We both do life threatening things. My job and the Apex games could get me killed one day.”

“Che, Now you really talking crazy. Your to fuerte, Strong for that.”

“Will ya just listen to me.” She pointed at him to emphasize her annoyance.

“Si” He grabbed one of the biscuits and nibbled on it.

“I blocked ya cause ya were playing to much with ya life. Ya just seemed like ya life could be thrown away jus to not be bored. Ya very selfish and I didn’t want to get more attached to someone who wouldn’t take the precautions.”

“You were attached to me then?” He was surprised.

“Of course I was, ya stupid? Ya were my friend.”

“Why you didn’t tell me chica?”

She glared “Theeen ya just show up at the Apex games. It wasn’t much betta but at least ya’d have a team to watch after ya. Ya made it hard to keep me distance. Kept bugging me to unblock ya.”

“If you just unblocked me Chica I could have bugged you about something else.”

“Ya keep interrupting I won’t unblock ya now.” He reached for the last couple chicken wings, “And don’t ya eat all the wings.”

She stood up grabbed some fries and shoved it into his mouth. Then snatched a wing and plopped back down taking an aggressive bite out of it.

He chewed the fries a few times and sucked the part that was sticking out into his mouth as he ate. Its been a long while since they just sat here like this. Eating, talking, her forcing food into his mouth. It was like old times and it made him smile.

“I love you Ajay che.”

“And I love ya Octavio Silva.” She said with a small smile after she swallowed the food in her mouth.

Octane knew she would say more and instead beat her to it. “It will be so boooring but I’ll do what the doc wants. You will come play with me everyday Chica?”

She was a bit shocked as it went a lot smoother then she expected. She smiled standing up grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her wanting to keep her close.

It felt a bit strange to Ajay to be kissing Octane like this. They grew up together and understood a lot about each other. She grew feelings for him but she never could place when they first started. She never figured this would actually happen.

She pulled away and as she sat back down, “We should finish before it gets cold.”

“That was to quick.” He was disappointed.

“I thought ya said speed was life?” She teased.

“Ay, no fair.” He pouted and snatched the last chicken wing and took a big bite out of it.

She just laughed and ate some more shrimp. The rest of the meal went pleasantly despite Octane polishing off 2/3 of it.

“So what about dessert?”

“Well ya going to be stuck with hospital food after this. So what ya want?” She was willing to spoil him a bit.

“Tarta de Crema. Cream pie” he smirked looking at her up and down.

She stood up and turned around and walked towards the door, “So Banana cream pie it is.”

“Thats not what I-”

“I know what ya meant. I’m going to talk to the nurse while I’m out. Ya betta be here when I return.” The door closed.

While she was gone he met with the doctor. Who went over things with him. They wanted to keep him for 3 days to monitor and for him to be on antibiotics for 10 days. He was to take it easy and not do strenuous activity. All octane could think was. Boring boring boring.

The doctor and the paperwork were all finished by time she returned with a whole banana cream pie and 2 forks. She also had a large duffel bag with her.

“There you are! Took you long enough.” He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot while still sitting in the bed.

“Ya like a dog. A few minutes feels like forever.”

She placed the pie down opened the top of the container it was in and handed him a fork. She sat down on the bed on the other side of the table.

“Maybe you should get me a leash?” he played as he got himself a fork full.

“I might if ya not careful.”

“You spending the night chica?” He hoped.

“I told ya id stay as long as I can. Did ya forget?” She took her first fork full.

“Oh yea” He smiled as he never thought ‘as long as she could’ could possibly go as far as that.

The room he got was one of those private suite hospital rooms for the wealthy and/or famous. The room was rather large with a more comfortable bed. It had a larger TV and even a recliner. It had some extra entertainment items like board games and video games. It even had a holovid library you could see movies from. A normal person wouldn’t be bored or uncomfortable in accommodations like this.

Ajay slept on the recliner curled up in her sleeping bag. Her D.O.C plugged in beside her charging. Octavio couldn’t help but stare at her as she slept. All thats sticking out was her head her hair still tied up in buns and she snored softly. He couldn’t remember the last time he has actually seen her sleeping. It had to have been when they were kids when she had that pig stuffed animal.

“Wow, We really have known each other for awhile.” He commented out loud to himself. “Oops” he whispered not wanting to wake her.

“Ya should be sleeping.” Ajay said her eyes open now.

“Your a light sleeper.” He was surprised.

“Not always. Now go back to sleep.” She ordered.

“Going back to sleep would work if i had been asleep before chica.” She threw a pillow which hit him “This is my peluche now.” He rolled onto his side facing her and cuddled it.

“Give me back my pillow.”

“No.”

“Silva just toss it back.”

“No.”

“Silva!”

“Its mine now,” he said as he hugged it tighter and half rolled, pulling the pillow away.

She growled and unzipped the sleeping bag and stomped over. Right as she reached for it he quickly pounced her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him on the bed as he planted his lips on hers. She was thrown off balance and before collapsing on him caught herself with her arm.

When the kiss broke, “Now can I have another? A dulces sueños kiss?”

Octavio knew she understood very little Spanish. He loved to throw Spanish words in with his English whether thru talk or text. Ajay most of the time was able to guess what the word could be with what was around it.

“A… Goodnight kiss?” She guessed as she stood back up.

He chuckled, “A sweet dreams kiss.”

“Ya should actually get comfortable to sleep.” He started to wiggle and adjust while he held her pillow which she then snatched and tossed it onto the recliner, “Without my pillow.”

He laughed and playfully pouted, “Aww now I’ll never sleep.”

“If ya don’t sleep no kiss needed then.” She retorted amused.

“No fair… Besame… Kiss me I’ll sleep.” He held her hand and tugged it gently. “Come on come on come on or I’ll just keep you up all night”

She rolled her eyes “Ya better sleep.”

She sat on the edge of the bed and She leaned over him. He let go of her hand and she placed hers next to his head as he lay there. The kiss was soft and light on his lips before pulling away to kiss the top of his head.

“Sweet dreams Octavio” she whispered while still leaning over him before getting up.

“Goodnight Ajay. Dulces sueños” Octavio sincerely wished.

Lifeline fell asleep before Octane and he just watched her until finally drifting off himself.

  
  



	3. Ur Not That Innocent Chica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeline needs to head out, and Octane gets antsy for a first sensual date.

Octane woke up much like he usually does, full of energy and ready to go. He got right up and jumped out of bed looking around the room. He forgot he was in the hospital for a moment but he didn’t start to slouch upset until he saw no sign of Ajay Che. It was all clean like she was never there.

He touched his side and let out a hiss of pain, “No bueno, that happened.”

There was a knock at the door, “We are going to be taking tests soon sir please be ready.”

“Si.” He called back.

He sat back down on the bed rested his forearms on his thighs and slouched forward. The door opened but he was too lost in thought to notice Lifeline walk in.

“Stop slouching it ain’t good for ya.” Lifeline scolded.

He stared at her again like he did on the train and she arched her brow, “Wam wit ya?”

“Nothing,I can use a run.” He started to tap both his feet interchangeably as he sat.

“Ya suppose to be resting.”

He stood up and started to jump “I got too much energy. Let's get out of here just for a few minutos”

She put her hands out and did the ‘bring it down’ motion. “Settle down. Let me have a look at ya.”

He stood as still as possible for him only his head twitching. She removed the bandage it already looked like it was doing better than yesterday. Still considerably slow healing for Octane. It was still sore for him as he jumped away when she put her hands on it. “Yeouch that hurts!”

The doctor came in with the nurse that had a tray of things for tests and his antibiotics. He looked him over and the nurse took some blood and other stuff to be tested before they left. Octane refused to let the doctor or the nurse bandage him back up forcing Lifeline to do it.

“Ya know I won’t be here tomorrow. So ya’ll h-”

“You said you’d stay with me.” He turned towards her messing up her bandaging

“I said id stay as long as I could. Now sit still will ya.”

He got quiet and kept as still as he could which still had his hands moving and his head twitching. Even one of his legs bouncing that wasn’t in the way. As soon as she was done bandaging and she would get up he grabbed her hand and just held it.

“Ya said ya’d do what the doctor said.” She reminded him.

Then the nurse came in with his breakfast tray. Awkwardly putting it on the bed table and rushing off feeling like she interrupted something.

“I will. I will I will.” He uttered out fast but his tone was weighted with disappointment.

Ajay wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her. His back against her chest and decided to do something he wouldn’t expect. Her lips found the right side of his neck right next those beauty marks she liked. She started to suck and her teeth bit down just a bit for she planned the leave the darkest hickey she could.

Octavio couldn’t believe what was happening his head moved more to the side to give her full access. One of his hands gripped the sheets and the other rested on her arm squeezing it. If he wasn’t in full Octane headgear currently she might have seen his mouth hang open a little. He started to squirm as it went on and he let out a moan “Aaay”

Not wanting him to get to excited she stopped not knowing she already failed at that, “There, Now ya got something to tide ya over.” He was silent, “Well, say something?”

“I am so taking a picture of this!”

Ajay just laughed as Octane did just what he said. He took pictures of the hickey on his neck from a few different angles as well as using the selfie stick. He even got one with Lifeline in the background without her noticing. He really had no intention of sharing the pictures with his fans. This would be something just for him to remember, like the pictures he snuck of her during matches.

When he was done and finally got to eating, “Hospital food is so bland. They should really spice it up.”

“Lets go for a walk when ya done.” Ajay crossed her arms and leaned against the wall between him and the door.

“Can we get Chinese?” He asked hyper.

“No.”

She took him out when he was done making sure he knew how fast and what type of movement she wanted him to keep too. Though a part of her doubted he would. She just hoped he would stay for as long as the doctors wanted and take his antibiotics on time.

“I won’t be back in time for the next apex games.” Lifeline said towards the end of the walk.

“Will you be watching?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

She shrugged “Most likely. If not I’ll see the highlights.”

“I’ll be the champion, so you won’t miss me yea?”

“Ya betta be.” Then her phone went off. “I gotta get this.”

She stepped away and answered it. He eavesdropped, “wait ya leaving early?… I know… I can make it...” She hung up and looked up at him. “I gotta run. See ya when I get back. Make sure ya go back to that room.” She told him as she started to jog in place.

He raised a hand and waved. “I love you Ajay.”

“Love ya too.” She waved as she ran off and he turned around and walked back slow for him with a sad slouch. He made it back to his room. He rested back against the door rubbing his neck. He felt the hickey and bolted after her. When he caught up with her he wrapped his arms around her.

“I know you have to go. But one minuto por favor.”

“Ya shouldn’t have ran here.” She scolded half heartedly.

“I know.” He squeezed her a bit tighter wishing there weren’t so many people around.

“Ya betta head back to the hospital after this.” She rested her hands on his arms and squeezed.

“I will run back!”

She just laughed and when he finally started to loosen she turned around. She gave him a hug back and then they said another set of goodbyes. He stood there watching her walk off.

Ajay was pleasantly surprised by what he did. Much of what he did so far was the same playing, teasing and joking as when they were friends. Even if not much changes the little things like this was nice.

Before she was too far out of sight she turned around and saw him still standing there. She blew him a kiss and then started to jog off just making it in time. She was glad she already had her bag delivered.

A couple days into her trip Lifeline realized she should probably unblock and check on Octane. It was the day he is supposed to be leaving the hospital. She debated what to send as he always was the one to bug her first. Then her notification sound rung. She laughed.

Octane:We never talked about a 1st date chica.

Lifeline:How ya know I unblocked ya?

Octane:I didn’t. just kept messaging until it sent.

Lifeline:LOL guess ya had nothing else to do.

Octane:4 sure chica.

Octane: A picture was sent he took of himself giving a thumbs up at an angle that showed his side. It had completely healed not even a scar was left behind. She could see the hospital room in shambles in the background.

She let out a relieved sigh as she was afraid it would scar like his face did. Ajay at times wondered why his face ended up scaring while other injuries sustained from that grenade healed like nothing happened. Still she never devoted much thought to it as what happens to ya happens to ya.

Lifeline:I see ya made yaself at home. Only a few days and the rooms a mess. Still I’m glad it didn’t scar.

Octane: Yea, sad about this tho.

Octane:Another picture sent closer to his face it turned to the side. Showing the hickey was completely gone too.

Octane:Didn’t even last la noche

Lifeline:I thought ya were checking out 2day.

Octane:Waiting on test results. Then I’m gone.

Lifeline:Keep taking the antibiotics.

Octane:I will. Don’t worry.

Octane:So wat about our 1st date plans?

Lifeline:I don’t recall having plans.

Octane:Lets make plans.

Octane:The date will be the day after U get back.

Lifeline:I expected ya to say the day of.

Octane:I want U for the entire day.

Lifeline:Ok just don’t make a “board the Octrain” comment.

Octane:U don’t want to board the Octrain?

Lifeline:haha

Octane:Te amo. I love U.

Lifeline:Love ya too

Lifeline:My return date could change. So how about I plan it?

Octane:As long as I get the whole day with U.

Octane:Let me know if there is any way I can help yea?

Lifeline: 4 sure. Gotta go.

Octane:I’ll bug U later.

He messaged her at least 2 times a day. In the afternoon he would say hope the day goes fast, and at night Dulces sueños de mi,sweet dreams of me. When he was bored he would message her telling her that. Which just made her laugh a bit to herself. She got the sense he just wanted attention.

She couldn’t reply very often for she was kept busy. She also had other conversations going having to do with her date plans. Still she always replied when she got the chance to the one in the afternoon with the countdown of days. 

Octane:Hope the day goes fast.

Lifeline: 5 days left.

Octane:Wait it was 3 ayer.

Lifeline:I’ll tell ya later.

She knew if she didn’t respond he would message her more. Despite wishing that things were on schedule she was at least glad it wouldn’t mess up her plans so far. She wouldn’t respond to him until late at night. Even if she would end up exhausted the next day she would talk to him.

Octane:I won’t go to bed till U message me.

An hour after he sent that message

Lifeline:Send me a picture.

Octane:He sent her a picture of a kick scooter.

Lifeline:Very funny.

Octane:Wat?

Lifeline:I want one of ya.

Octane:He then sent a picture of him but with his mask lowered down just below his mouth and his tongue sticking out at her.

Lifeline:Haha

She should have figured he would do something like that. He always did like messing around and playing. He wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t do that. It was enough however to cheer her up.

Octane:So wat happened?

Lifeline:There was a rock slide so we are staying a couple more days to help.

Octane:That sucks

Octane:U ok right?

Lifeline:I am just tired.

Octane: …Then U should sleep…

Lifeline:Ya don’t really want me to sleep yet huh?

Octane:No

Lifeline:I don’t want to sleep yet.

Octane:I miss U Ajay.

Lifeline:I've been away from ya longer and ya were blocked too.

Octane:I missed U then 2.

Lifeline:Why a pic of a scooter?

Octane:I’m thinkin of buying it.

Lifeline:Looks like ya style.

Octane:Ajay?

Lifeline:yes?

Octane:Are we going to have sex on our 1st date?

Lifeline:probably…Why?

Octane:I want to make sure I’m ready.

Lifeline:Need to buy condoms?

Octane:No.

Octane:He sent a picture of himself leaning back on his bed. The angle showing his shaft straining against his pants creating a sizable bulge.

Lifeline:(* 0_0 *)

Octane:Ur not that innocent chica.

Lifeline:I know it. Always wanted to use that face tho.

Octane:U want to see more? ;)

Lifeline:On our 1st date.

Octane:So that a si to 1st date sex?

Lifeline:Maybe :P

Octane:No fair.

Octane:Ajay?

Octane:Ajay U still awake?

Octane:Dulces sueños de mi.


	4. That actually worked? Awesome!!

The next time they would get more than pleasantries to each other was the day of apex games.

Octane:Hope the day goes fast  
Lifeline:3 days left.  
Lifeline:Do great in the game ya hear me.  
Octane:U know there is really only one champion.  
Lifeline:yeah yeah.  
Octane:will U be able to watch.  
Lifeline:Maybe, Depends on what happens. Told ya if I couldn’t see it id see the highlights.  
Octane:I will make a lot of them 4 U. I’m gonna do something especial 4 U when I win.  
Lifeline:Be careful. I don’t wanna come back to ya dead.  
Octane:I’m 2 fast for death. jajaja  
Lifeline:I’ll text ya after the match.  
Octane:I love U Ajay.  
Lifeline:I love ya too.

Before the match Octane was warming up, Stretching and making sure his legs were ready to go.  
“Ready up soldier your in my squad this time.” Bangalore ordered as she walked up the random teams appearing on the big screen.  
Wattson waved at him. “Bonjour, Octane.”  
“Hola.” He held a hand up and then started to hop from foot to foot in place and shaking his limbs out.  
“I hope you do not mind, but I’m on your team.” Wattson commented timidly.  
“No problemo” he replied with his normal hyperness.  
When he wasn’t on Lifeline’s team he didn’t care who he teamed with he just looked to see where he had to stand. This time however it felt like the stakes were higher. He wanted, no needed to win this time more than any other.  
“Let's do this!” He shouted as he jumped off the ship as soon as possible.  
Bangalore had teamed with Octane enough to know that patience was not his strong suit. So she jumped as soon as the timer clicked down to zero pulling Wattson with her. They took the fastest route to the LZ the swamps. As per usual, soon as his Octane touched the ground he bolted and the games began.  
It didn’t take long for him to spot a familiar sight running down one of the wooden bridges. He didn’t even bother to call it as it was just Mirage. He slid through one of the small buildings and picked up a Mozambique and kept running. He ricocheted off the side of the building and up onto a zipline which lead him to the top most platform.  
Then he launched himself up towards where he saw mirage run to. Then as mirage came out of the building he emptied the magazine before he was anywhere near the ground.  
“Ahaha You got bamboozled.” Rung out through the swamp.  
“Yeeepaaa!” He came right through the open door and then ricocheted off the wall and jump kicked a surprised Mirage who was hiding in the corner.  
“Every freakin time.” He lamented before getting knocked out.  
“Your to slow mi amigo.” Octane commented before going on the move again.  
Taking out Mirage always was a bit of fun for Octane even when over in a flash. His movement ramped up due to all the taking it easy. He was more erratic and constant to the point of even running actual circles around Gibraltar at one point in his amusement.  
Wattson was struggling trying to keep up as her knowledge of the arena was not helping her predict where he could possibly be going. Bangalore’s training always making her just manage to keep up enough to ambush those he distracted until… He jumped towered to the top of a cliff and then took a launch pad off the other side doing tricks in the air until he landed.  
“OOOLEEE!” he shouted when he jumped off it echoing back to them.  
After that Wattson and Bangalore met up for a moment.  
“He is more energetic today oui?”  
“He’s out of control. Tch” She gave an annoyed turn of her head. “Let's get a move on. we’ll catch up in the ring.”  
“Lead the way.” Wattson followed.  
Everything was fine until Market where they figured they would wait up for him. Wattson opened the door and a Caustic gas canister activated. She started to cough and stumbled backward and fell onto her butt. They expected him to be nearby but no one came out. Wattson crawled to the nearby cavern with Bangalore covering. They hid out there for a little while before finally deciding to go back.  
“Think it was just a stray?” Wattson commented as the door was still open and the canister had deflated.  
“Let's check it out. Don’t let your guard down for a minute.” Bangalore all soldier as usual.  
They wandered in and managed to find a few items before they heard the echo of the door sliding closed.  
“Breath it in.” Caustics raspy deep voice was heard.  
“Get back!” Bangalore ordered.  
Wattson got caught in at the edge but not enough to cause her to be disoriented. As they tried to escape through the other side they were cut off by Wraith.  
“Didn’t see me coming? No one does.” Wraith taunted.  
Bangalore did a reactionary smoke grenade buying them enough time to make their way into a room and hole up. Wattson placed her fences up behind both doors and threw down her pylon to prevent grenades. All Bangalore could do was wait primed to shoot who ever came thru the door.  
“I’m on my way.” Octane said over the comm.  
“They ha-” Wattson started  
“SSSHH” Bangalore urged with a finger to her mouth.  
Bangalore knew that buying them time was the best choice they had. If they knew that their teammate was not close by they might already try to break in and get them both. Currently Caustic and Wraith were concerned about someone coming in behind them if they were to push.  
Octane was not far away, taking the jump tower up on top of the cliff next to Market. Then he placed his jump pad down and launched off it into one of the openings in the roof of Market.  
Right before he hit the ground he injected himself with his stim and his speed increased. “Whooohoohoohoooo!”  
He ran quickly up the stairs to the 2nd floor and dodged the bullets from Caustics spitfire by sliding under and into him. He then spun around him and kicked him in the back making him stumble forward. Bangalore quickly catching onto things kicked the door open and put another smoke grenade out obstructing everyone's view.  
Octane climbed up the wall and flipped off to avoid the other bullets firing from down the hallway. He shot back at them with his prowler decked out with its hop-up on full auto. He hit enough shots while only getting grazed by a couple to knock out the wraith. Bangalore came out and shot down the caustic.  
“Only one left.” Bangalore informed.  
“Easy!” Octane responded confidently.  
“All Things considered should be much easier.” Wattson agreed.  
“Hustle up ladies, rings moving in 10.” Bangalore reloaded and cocked her rifle while standing next to the door.  
“Coming.” Wattson skipped towards the door.  
“I’ll race ya!” Octane enthused as he ran past them.  
They didn’t make it that far from market before Bangalore was shot down. Pathfinder quickly swung in hooked to the cliff and shot at Wattson who hit the deck. Octane spun around and just pulled out an Arcstar when Pathfinder grappled him with his hook. They were getting pulled to each other and he quickly threw it sticking him. Then pathfinder punched him while Octane kicked him and used the momentum to get himself away when it exploded. Pathfinder fell to the ground knocked out.  
“That actually worked? Awesome!!” Octane exclaimed when he landed doing a victory dance. “Hope that was all caught on camera.” He commented after the dance.  
“We have our apex champions.” Was announced over the loud intercom in the arena.  
They headed to the spot where the champions get picked up as well as pose for all to see. The thing he planned special for Ajay was simple. Instead of his usual horns he took his index and middle finger of each hand and made a heart shape. It was so out of character for the adrenaline junkie that it brought an uproar and curiosity of Octane and Apex fans alike.

Lifeline managed to get everything set up to watch but was getting it on a delay. She figured she’d have enough time with all the pageantry and socializing that happened after a win to message him before he’d pick up his phone.

Octane:Did U see me?  
Lifeline:My delay’s not that bad. How ya have time to talk now?  
Octane:????  
On the feed it showed Octane pulling out his phone and staring at it. Ignoring his teammates and everyone around him.  
Lifeline:O. Ya being rude.  
Octane:Did U see how awesome I was?!  
Lifeline:Ya looked like ya were having fun. What was the <3 at the end for?  
Octane:U talking crazy chica. It was for U.  
Lifeline:Really?  
Octane:Si.  
Lifeline:I don’t really know what to say. Thank ya.  
Octane:I love U Ajay.  
Lifeline:I love ya too.  
Lifeline:Ya should stop being rude to ya fans.  
Octane:I don’t do it 4 the fans.  
Lifeline:Ya still like having them.  
Octane:I did today 4 U.  
Lifeline:Don’t tell ya teammates that.  
Octane:If U give me Ur attention. I won’t  
Lifeline:ya know there aren’t any Octane fans here.  
Octane:There is 1 there.  
Lifeline:Is there?  
Octane:That’s cold Chica.  
Lifeline:haha :*  
Octane:I want to kiss U 4 real right now.  
Lifeline:I’ll be back in a few days.  
Octane:Do U remember who U talking to?  
Octane: A picture was sent of him doing that same heart symbol but over where his mouth would be under his mask.  
Lifeline:Ya weirdo.  
Octane:jajajaja  
Lifeline:Congrats on ya win.  
Octane:Wow  
Lifeline:What?  
Octane:I didn’t expect U to actually say it.  
Lifeline:Haha


	5. Bonus - Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a little bit into the future of the fic during Season 3, enjoy a bonus Halloween chapter.

It was strange for the Legends to be asked to kings Canyon at night for a special event. Only Wattson has seen the Canyon during the night but even she appeared to be on edge.

“Anyone think its creepy being asked here at night? I mean I don’t but I could get it if you guys do.” The ship appeared to hit some turbulence causing Cowboy Mirage to jump.

“Calm down brudda. It's a match just like any other.” Frankenstein Gibraltar slapped him on the back.

“It's not like any other tho. Wearing costumes and the rules are going to be different.” Witch Wraith slipped her way into the conversation.

“They should have already told us the rules.” La Muerta Bangalore commented as she cleaned her rifle.

“No matter what the rules I Vould have not recommended doing a match at night.” Batty Aviator wattson’s right hand gripped the elbow of her left arm as it was straight and she twisted nervously side to side.

“What is your guys costumes?” Mirage asked as he pointed at Octane and pathfinder.

“Amigo you def should see it. I’m undead Octrain forced to wear a better version of your newest clothes.”

“And I’m Octanes Legs.” He held up a hand for a high five.

Lifeline laughed shaking her head in her green widow costume. “Nice choice path.” Octane high fived path as he came over to wrap an arm around Ajay.

Mirage’s shoulders drooped a bit at the couple before looking off to the side adjusting his hat, “How does everyone feel about all this?”

“We all wear costumes to hide who we are daily,” Crypto added referring to more than just the event in his vampire costume as he played with his holographic overlay, “This event has to do with Halloween gives us an excuse to show them. No big deal.”

“We must honor the spirits today.” Bloodhound nodded once in their jackolantern pumpkin head costume.

“I find these insipid celebrations of the Macabre… amusing.” Caustic commented in his really disturbing clown costume.

Mirage shivered at caustic, “You are creepy. Like something out of my nightmares.”

The visual notifications to get ready for a match started but the voice was nothing but static.

“Must be a glitch in the system.” Gibraltar commented as he headed towards the jump area with a few others.

“Doesn’t look like we have teams.” Wattson followed.

“Better be fixed by next match.” Bangalore sounding more annoyed heading over with wraith.

“Hey wait for me.” Mirage jogged over with Caustic right behind him.

Lifeline and Octane headed over together, “ready to cheat death Mi Chica?”

Over the intercom in the ship came a deep rumbling voice as the platforms lowered, “Hahaha You will be doing just that. For in my games you will fear the Shadows.” Dark figures appeared out of the sky falling towards the ground.

“Anyone else think that's creepy. I think that's creepy. Please tell me others think its creepy.” Mirage pointed back and forth between where the voice came from and the falling figures.

“The rules are simple… Survive.” Then all of a sudden the platform beneath all of them collapsed and they were forced to decide quickly where they were going.

Wraith and pathfinder both headed towards pit. Pathfinder acknowledged wraith by flipping in the air waving at her which she nodded in response too. Then they both flew through the top cylindrical opening before slowing to a land.

The place was dimly lit up by candles and there were eerie red stream of light breaking through the haze created by some none existent light in the sky.

“Stuff on the ground doesn’t look to good.” Wraith walked thru the place picking up a few things to put in her bag.

“What about the bins?” Pathfinder opened up one and out echoed a loud guttural eerie angry moan from the creature that laid within it. “Oh? did I wake you?”

The zombie slowly started to sit up and stand up out of it. Pathfinder didn’t back up not registering it as danger. The face on his chest showing a question mark. Wraith took her time to look over there figuring it was a flyer or a sound from the leviathans who seemed to have undergone some change.

“Hello I’m pathfinder. What's your name friend?”

_ Danger close _ . The voices in her head warned her eyes widening as she turned to pathfinder. She ran to him from the other side of pit trying to get a good angle to kill it. “Path get away from it!”

Pathfinder turned his back to it. “But it's our new friend.”

The zombie took the chance to pounce digging his claws into the robotic friend and tearing out some parts of him. Pathfinder’s now lifeless body fell to the floor. Wraith shot only taking one bullet to cause it to shatter.

The pieces of pathfinder’s body started to gather together. The haze turning to fog which thickened around it making her unable to see it anymore. Then it turned black and strange sounds almost like grinding gears and static combined creating an eerie growl.

“Path? You okay?” She asked hoping it was her imagination.

_ Get out. Run. _ The voices in her head told her and just as they did clawing through the fog was a dark solidified shadowy pathfinder.

Near bunker where the small shacks just outside is where Wattson and caustic landed. She ran through a few of the shacks looting a havoc and low tier armor. When she started to see and hear the sounds of the shadows land nearby she holed up in one of them. Throwing down her fences and hiding in a corner.

The shadows ran around and outside even climbing on top of it before the sounds of a spitfire mowed them down. Caustic’s heavy footsteps could be heard walking near the shack. Then suddenly they stopped and staring through one of the cracks his single eye with part of the white red streaked mask looking around thru it before settling on her. It sent a shiver down her spine before he walked away and into the building, setting up a gas trap to block the door.

“Mirage is right. You are creepy in that costume.”

“Thank you.” Caustic said taking it as a compliment.

It didn’t take long for more shadows to land nearby the number increasing. The shadows movement didn’t make any sounds of footsteps instead their movements were accompanied by wispy howling wind with the occasional deep raspy screech. More shadows swarmed the area making their movements deafening.

Finally they broke down the door their claws powerful enough to shatter the metal door into small pieces. The gas canister went off Wattson far enough away to not have to worry. Caustic observed closely, quite a few of them were destroyed by his gas appearing to choke on it.

“Fascinating… They breath.” Caustic took note of it.

Then the cloud of his gas dissipated and the swarm continued and right as they launched themselves forward to pounce they got destroyed by the fences in front of him. They seemed to evaporate into the air when killed by the fences. More of them started to rush in and the same thing happened even when they attempted to jump over it.

“You lack intelligence.” He stated with a small coughing fit afterwards.

Some of them got the idea to climb on the ceiling and he fired his spitfire taking them out. When he had to reload Wattson took over with her havoc. The onslaught of shadows seemed to be never ending but they seemed to only be interested in taking out Caustic confirmed by them jumping over her to get to him.

Wattson ran out of ammo and Caustic was on his last clip. He wrapped his arms around wattson pulling her to the farthest place from the door whispering into her ear. He threw his gas grenade which filled the entire shack with his gas. She started to cough which he pulled out another mask and put it on her face to filter. Then he let go and ran out of the shack wattson hearing his heavy steps leave the entire swarm chasing him.

What caustic whispered to her, unable to believe it but she did what she was told. “I’m going to lead them away. Run away from bunker.”

Elsewhere Mirage was running from two shadows that didn’t look like anyone in particular to him. He was unlucky that as soon as he landed at market he was greeted with one. Not given a chance to pick up anything other then a golden armor and a few heals he has been on the run since. The 2nd jumped down from the cliffs next to skull town in an attempt to ambush him but falling for his decoy.

He was to scared and confused to even celebrate the bamboozle. He kept running barely managing to stay ahead of them.

“If I knew I had to run this much I would have stayed home.” He told himself trying to defuse his fear then his vanishing act notification sound beeped. “Yes! Exit stage left.”

He activated it at the time he thought was best and ran towards bunker while they were distracted destroying his decoys. Right as he entered the thru the fenced entrance to bunker. There crouched on the car a shadow caustic staring and observing twitching his head in inhuman ways. Shadow wisps coming from his breathing apparatus with each breath

Mirage slide to a stop panting out of breath, “Oh great, now this is my worst nightmare!”

He turned around and ran back towards the direction of skull town and market. Then was cut off by the two shadows from previously. “How can this get any worse!”

He took a left running through the open air space between bunker and market as he ran in the direction of cage. A couple more now joining in the chase. It was almost comical how he was being chased by 5 shadows, he’d laugh if he wasn’t so horrified. 

“Oh come on! I’m sure pathfinder is around. You could be friends!” Then as if almost on cue sliding down one of the cliffs that he ran past shadow pathfinder. “Oh for the love of!”

He sent a decoy down the way towards water treatment as he continued on his way to cage. They all chased his decoy and as he ran up the hill to cage he slowed down a bit to try and catch his breath running towards the tall metal structure.

Wattson screamed and soon after that she was falling from the top of the metal structure. Two of the shadows following her close enough for their claws to get on each side slicing down through her body. She was dead before she hit the floor the shadows landing on top of her corpse.

Mirage just stood there until he let out a scream that echoed through the area. Their heads shot up and looked at him for a moment they just stared at him and he stared back. Suddenly they launched towards him he slipped in the process of starting up his running moment again causing them to go over him.

“That was lucky.” He talked to himself as he ran again not seeing what happened with Wattson’s corpse.

He ran into the building that connected cages area with Hydro dam slamming the doors behind which they proceeded to destroy. His fear and panic levels through the roof now he ran down the stairs unfortunately he tripped and tumbling down the final few.

Everything seemed to slow as the 2 shadows plummeted down their claws coming straight for his face. He closed his eyes turning his head to the side bringing his hands up to try and protect his good looks. A couple quick shots went thru the air hitting them dead on making them dissipate.

Mirage lay their shaking waiting for it to be over missing the gunshots entirely. Some footsteps approached close to his head and when he braved to open them. Bangalore skeletal painted face stared down causing him to scream again.

“Get a hold of yourself.” Then some more shadows made their way down the stairs which she proceeded to shoot with her G7. “Get up Witt.”

“Oh man you don’t know how happy I am to see you.” He rolled over and crawled quickly before jumping up onto his feet behind her.

At Relay is where lifeline and Octane found their LZ.

“You really have a soft spot for this place.”

“I like the running water. And” She pointed in the direction despite being in the walled and fenced in area, “Over there with the waterfall into the pond is my favorite.”

She opened up the first bin and out jumped a glowing spider aiming right for her with its long tongue. Octane lunged forward punching it causing it to explode. The pieces disappearing into the air not long after they hit the ground.

“That’s new right?” Octane double checked as he rarely messed with bins.

“Yeah… If anything else glows it be like limin’ at a rave.”

“If the rave was empty and eerily silent.” They both laughed none of it bothering them.

Two bins later two more loot spiders each one Octane punching into bits, “Maybe you should stop opening bins.”

“I don’t tell ya this often but I think ya right.” She stood there staring at the fourth bin. “I wonda if it’s just me or all bins have them.”

“One way to find out.” Octane without pause threw it open and it was filled with a couple frags. “No, jus you.”

Outside of the spiders their landing zone was rather uneventful but well stocked. Lifeline decided to stick around Relay finding it peaceful at night. Besides she wanted to play it safe as she had a bad feeling about this whole match. Luckily Octane decided to stick around and play on the Zip lines, maybe do some flips with his launch pad, run some laps around the place. Anything he could do to entertain himself and keep moving for he didn’t want to leave her alone.

“Hey Ajay, Mira, there!” He shouted jumping down from the zip line and hitting the jump pad flipping to land right next to her pointing to the sky.

Up in the sky was the missiles from a Bangalore ultimate falling from the sky. The smoke streaks seeming to lead to the area on the other side of the cliffs of wetlands.

“Lets go!” She ran without a second thought.

They took the quickest route Octane paces ahead of her only stopping at the zipline that headed to the buildings near hydrodam. The sudden stop causing her to slow with a questioning tilt of the head when he drew his hemlok. A rain of shadows headed towards the group of legends in the ruins of the two buildings that might as well be in the middle of nowhere.

She was a combat medic first pulling out her alternator she jumped on the zipline Octane already having an idea of what she was doing. He followed throwing his last jump pad when she swung off. When she hit it she jumped high firing at the shadows. He threw one of the frags opening the way for her landing it exploding just before she would be in its radius. Bangalore and wraith firing the last ones in her way as she ran straight into the group and sliding next to a downed Crypto.

“Nice of you *cough* to join the party.” Mirage joked who was downed near Crypto.

She sent D.O.C to put up its shield as she tended to Crypto first. She examined the slice marks on his body as her hands worked fast, “Shadows do this?”

“What do you think.” Crypto responded the annoyance seeping from his voice.

“Careful bruddah. Remember ta never piss off the medic.” Gibraltars jolly attitude still there even as he reloaded his shotgun after firing the last bullet of the Eva-8 drum into the shadows.

“Your telling me you haven’t seen what they can do yet? *cough* Lucky.” Mirage rolled onto his side in the fetal position.

“Can you hurry this up. We need the extra guns.” Bangalore said as she reloaded her g7 and R301.

There was silence for the most part outside of the gunfire and the sounds of Octane trying to keep as many of the Shadows distracted chasing him. Wanting to give her time to examine figure out the quickest and best way possible to get them up again especially since they had no doubt it would happen again.

“Ok, got it.” Lifeline informed as Crypto was up with a shield battery and she went on to Mirage.

“Gibraltar brief her on the situation.”

“Those Shadows kill*cough* Like, you die die.” Mirage interrupted as lifeline went to roll him onto his back.

“If you have a strong armor you can survive one hit but well you see how the brudda’s turned out.”

“If they do kill you, You become those shadows.” Wraith added.

“Poor Wattson.” Mirage whimpered as it flashed in his mind again.

“Everyone not here dead?” Lifeline asked.

“Yup.” Mirage not wanting to be out of the conversation, hearing his own voice was a comfort to him.

“Not true. Bloodhound.” Wraith informed.

“Before Crypto was downed he found out that an Evac ship would be coming.”

“Bloodhound went out to scout and find its LZ.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Lifeline said taking a moment to fire thru her shield dissipating a shadow bloodhound.

“Mother fucker!” Bangalore’s cussing coming out.

A timer now appeared on the word above it saying Evac ship, “Oh look I've changed the game again. Better get running skin bags.”

“Shit!… Crypto find the location.”

“Already on it.” Crypto threw out his drone that he controlled to have a look around.

Lifeline was done with mirage giving him a shield battery to finish the job. Then after giving Bangalore some more ammo went to cover Crypto. Things were so tense and the stakes were so high that it affected everyone. Bangalore cussed more mirage and octane both grew quieter. Crypto was starting to sweat and wraith’s arm burned more. Gibraltar and lifeline only ones that successfully hid it from the other legends.

“Found it. Artillery.” He quickly closed it and stood up.

“Octane get your ass over here!” Bangalore ordered.

Octane found his way to them taking out more shadows on the way. Just as he was almost there a shadow got him in the back “That hurts!” he stumbled forward his high tier armor protecting him from instant death the covering fire preventing a 2nd hit.

“Dome shield out!” Gibraltar’s shield just powered up the shadows unable to pass thru it but didn’t stop them from attacking it keeping the tension high.

“Heh things are bad huh Mi Chica.” Octane lay on his front as Lifeline tended to him.

“They aren’t good. Just stay with everyone things will be fine my wreck” She assured.

“Things going to get loud.” Gibraltar opened up the skies before his shield power fails.

Ajay helped Octavio up when he was done taking a moment to pull him close and tell him, “I love you no matter what happens.”

“You talking crazy. Nothing is going to happen, I’ll tell and show you how I feel when we get home.” He started to use a pheonix kit to charge up himself fully.

Shield went down before he got much progress in his charge and the shadows came in again. Mirage running out of ammo and punching the pathfinder Shadow. Shadow Bloodhound coming out of nowhere with their claws set on Octane.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Lifeline now. As her gun made the click sound of an empty mag and the others distracted, out of ammo or in the middle of reloads. She took a few steps and jumped Mirage and Crypto reaching out to her as if to try and prevent her. She managed to put herself in the way of those claws and the momentum causing them both to tumble down and away as Bangalore took the well placed shot to deal with Bloodhound. She reached out as she looked at him a relieved smile before the life left her.

“Ajay?” Octane unable to believe his goggles taking steps forward Wraith halting them.

“Why didn’t you tell me she had weak armor.” Crypto glared at Octane blaming him.

Lifelines body started to give off black wisps from the wounds those wisps wrapping around her body as parts of her started to glow red. As the black got deeper and more ichor like her body started to rise before clawing at the air and standing up.

Wraith took two shots with the havoc killing the newly shadowed lifeline, “We need to go. Now!” She started her portal and made her way towards artillery.

“Why did she do that. Why did Wraith do that!?” Octane was pissed.

“She did what had to be done.” Gibraltar who showed a bit of hurt from lifelines death.

“I need to go find her.” Octane was about to bolt.

“No you don’t.” Crypto grabbed him and threw him at the portal which just opened and jumped right after him.

At the other side of the portal both wraith and Crypto took the moment to prevent him from leaving and talk some sense into him. “She made the choice to sacrifice herself for you.”

“I would have preferred if she let you die”

“That's not helping Crypto.” Wraith scolded.

“He’s being an idiot.” Crypto responded.

“Oh finally someone else is being an idiot…wait what am I saying?” Mirage commented stepping away from the portal entrance.

“We gotta get moving. Evac incoming.” Bangalore ordered Shadows already cutting the distance some falling in.

Crypto took control of his drone quickly and moved it into position. He set off the EMP of his drone to slow all the shadows blocking the path.

“I’m not going. Leave without me.” Octane was making his way to bolt.

“Oh yes you are Brudda.” Gibraltar picked him up.

They ran to the ship wraith, Bangalore and Mirage now taking an every man for themselves mentality. Crypto hanging behind Gibraltar to make sure he got on with Octane as he would not let her sacrifice be in vain. Right as Crypto would be jumping on as the ship was getting ready to take off two of the shadows pounced and got him destroying his armor he fell to his knees.

“Forever family.” Crypto uttered as he collapsed forward his drone coming to hover around him.

The ship began its take off as everyone took a moment of silence. Mirage hugging his knees to his chest as he sat on the floor. Wraith holding her head as the voices were being loud. Bangalore checked her weapons and ammo realizing she only had one the one bullet left, the one in the chamber. Gibraltar hung his head loosening his grip on Octane him being so light that he forgot he was carrying him.

Octane wiggled his way free but the doors were sealed shut. Through the slitted windows he saw shadow lifeline climb up to the top of the tallest structure in artillery. She just stood there staring up at the ship the others climbing up and joining her as it flew over.

“Let me out!” He started to kick the door. “Déjame salir ahora!” He kept up the racket until Bangalore came and knocked him out collapsing loudly next to Mirage.

Mirage woke with a start in his couch bed on the ship all the legends called home when doing worlds Edge matches. He didn’t waste anytime jumped up from the couch and straight towards Wattson’s area. “Wattson Wattson Wattson Wattson!” She had already started to make her way out to the common area as did everyone else. “Yeees you guys are alive!”

Octane seeing lifeline ran up to her wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. “I love love love love you! Te amo Ajay.”

“Did my friends have a strange dream too?” Pathfinder asked.

“That nightmare is going to give me nightmares” Mirage shivered.

The same creepy voice from the nightmare spoke, “Trick or treat Legends.”

On the table was a card in shadow gray with faded white bleeding eyes drawn on it and underneath them the words. “Happy Halloween.” 


	6. Genuine Octane

Lifeline:1 day left.

Octane:U beat me.

Lifeline:Hope today goes fast

Octane:U stealing my lines chica

Lifeline: :P

Lifeline was texting more today than any other day of her trip but not to Octane. It was double checking all the stuff she had planned for the date was still good to go. It had been a long while since she has looked forward to something. Sometimes it caused her to laugh to herself as she never once thought she would be excited or looking forward to something with Octane.

The day seemed to move slower for both of them. A good portion of Octanes day was eaten up with maintenance. The rest setting up some things of his own for the day she returned. Octane would bug her until she messaged him back that night.

Octane:How about now?

Lifeline:Yes.

Octane:Finally!

Octane:Can I pick U up 2morrow? I can rent 2 rooms.

Lifeline:Not sure…

Octane:Why?

Lifeline:I need ya to pick up food for our date.

Octane:I can still do that.

Lifeline:Our dates at kings canyon. So make sure its food that can travel well.

Octane:Si

Lifeline:I checked with Natalie to make sure. We will have the entire place to ourselves.

Octane:Can I pick U up?

Octane:Ajay answer me please.

Lifeline:…

Octane:Please can I pick U up?

Lifeline:No.

Lifeline: I want to say yes.

Octane:Then say yes.

Lifeline:I worry that if I see ya before our date that all my plans will be wasted.

Octane:Worried that U won’t be able to resist boarding the Octrain?

Lifeline:Well now I don’t want to see ya when I get back so I don’t slap ya.

Octane:U can slap me whenever and as much as U want chica.

Octane:He sent her one of the pictures he took of the hickey after she gave it to him. Not the best one as it wasn’t the one with her in the background but one he hoped she’d like.

Lifeline:Ya took a good pic.

Octane:U make a good hickey.

Lifeline:I should get to bed.

Octane:I love U Ajay. Dulces sueños de mi.

Lifeline:I love Ya too. Goodnight Silva.

The next day she was on her way back. This time the transport left late which she made sure to let some people know including Octane. She didn’t tell anyone how late as she didn’t know.

Upon exiting the station she was surprised to see a familiar cap and goggles duck behind the cement planter fence. She laughed to herself amused but it did make her happy to see him. She took a few steps to the side as to not block the way and pulled out her phone.

Lifeline:I know ya here. I’m tired and I don’t feel like taking a train. The room offer still open?

Octane:YEESS!

He jumped up, flipped over the cement planter and ran the short distance to her wrapping his arms around her. One of her arms was holding her bag so she hooked her arm around him that held the phone. She broke the embrace rather quickly which caused Octane to pout.

“So do ya need to get a new set of rooms?” Lifeline started to walk to the sidewalk and down towards the direction of most hotels.

“No. I have the key to both rooms. right here!” He held up the key cards.

“What would ya have done if I didn’t change my mind.” She nudged him as they kept walking.

“Have an empty room next to mine. Duuuh.” He didn’t expect her to change her mind but it made him happy she did.

“Lets stop off at a laundromat. My clothes could use a wash.” She knew the area pretty well.

“The hotel offers a laundry service.” Octane doesn’t wash his own clothes.

“Nah. I can do it.”

“If you need clean ropa sooner how about I buy you some?”

“Why?” She responded bluntly.

“I just want you to be able to get the most rest.”

“Ya actually sound genuine.”

“Everything I say is genuine…” He jumped in front of her and did the legs spread hips forward double horn pose that they sell posters of him doing. “Genuine Octane chica!”

She laughed amused stopping only for a moment before walking around him. “Okay.”

The shopping trip was quick as she didn’t bother to try anything on. She knew her size and she only bought brands she was familiar with. She had to buy even a set of undergarments which took her more time then it should. She had to keep kicking Octane out of the area, one time physically kicking him. Due to that fact, she made sure to buy a set of pajamas.

At check out she put her hands over his goggled eyes and pulled back and down as he was only inches taller than her. He leaned backwards arching his back as he stood his ground but not fighting her. Not fully trusting him due to how many times he tried to sneak a peak earlier she kept her hands clasped tight against his goggles despite his compliance.

“Your not even going to let me see now? Ya know I am going to see them eventually. right?”

“Maybe ya won’t. Maybe I’ll just make sure to wear them when I don’t plan for ya to see me.” She retorted.

When everything was bagged she kissed his cheek and let go. The price didn’t matter nor how much she bought. She could have gotten everything in the store and he wouldn’t have complained or said anything. Once it was paid for before Lifeline could grab the bag he snatched it and ran out with it.

“Lets go get some food! I’m hambriento, Hungry.” He ran a bit further before slowing down.

“How about Chinese. We can eat it in the hotel.” Lifeline offered only increasing her pace slightly knowing he’d slow down.

“My treat.” He wanted to spoil her.

“Na-uh. I got it” She grabbed his hand and lead the way.

They approached family owned Chinese food place only a couple blocks out of the way.

“Fortune cookie! long time no see.” A muscular man in his 30s said ignoring all other customers when he noticed her.

“Hey Yung. Ya seem to be doing even better than last time.” She commented.

“Can’t complain, order however much and whatever you want for you and your friend here.” Yung said with his big smile.

“Do you know who that is? He’s the famous Legend Octane from the apex games.” A regular customer of his commented.

“He could be a jade tiger and it wouldn’t matter. Only one legend here and its Fortune cookie.” Yung said smiling at Lifeline with the warmest of smiles.

“Take ya other customers orders. We can wait.” She bossed him around like she did anyone else.

“Fortune cookie?” Octane asked as he opened up a paper menu.

“It’s just a nickname. No big deal.” She responded simply.

“So should I call You Fortune cookie?” He played.

“If you do I’ll block ya again.” She glared over the menu at him.

“Ok no Fortune cookie.” He held his hands up in a matching action.

They ordered their food and more then a normal person as Octane couldn’t decide what to eat so ordered everything that Lifeline suggested. Yung took it in stride and didn’t complain. After all Lifeline barely came in to get food so one big meal doesn’t even catch up to the free food everyday for life he gave her. She did talk with Yung and caught up a bit in the time it took him to prepare all the food.

“I am a bit disappointed you won’t eat here with me Fortune cookie but I understand. Come visit sooner next time.” He commented as he handed her two large bags of food.

“I’ll try. Thanks for the food. Betta keep taking care of yaself Yung.” She ordered.

“Remember its always on the house for you so don’t starve yourself.” He reminded before the door closed.

Octane felt out of place and was glad to be away from the restaurant. It was a part of her world he had never been in or experienced before. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it… Then his stomach grumbled and he just felt hungry.

Ajay laughed as it had to have been the first time she ever heard that. “How long did ya wait to spy on me?”

“4…5…6 hours maybe?” He wasn’t sure he just knew it was another very boring time in his life but worth it, this time.

“Ya weirdo” She teased but she couldn’t get mad at him for it. “I’ll race ya to the hotel.”

“Your on Chica!” He was excited.

He of course beat her as she was restricted by the food and not wanting to spill it or make a mess. He did always make sure to keep her in sight. They went straight in and only broke off for a bit as she put the clothes and her bag in her room. She told him to start without her as she wanted to get the laundry sent out before it got later.

When she came back into his room as he gave her the key everything was set out on the table. His mask removed as he waited for her.

“Welcome back. Ready to eat?” He smiled.

“I told ya to start without me…But Thank ya.” She smiled.

Ajay was starting to realize he was full of surprises as he pleasantly surprised her again. She sat across from him and after she had the first bite he began to dig in. It was quiet for a little while as they ate since they both were hungry.

“So why are you called Fortune cookie?” Octanes curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Ya not going to let that go if I don’t tell are ya?” She commented perturbed.

He just shook his head emphatically as his mouth was full. She took one more bite and washed it down with iced tea. She sat there a moment gathering her thoughts of how to explain. He was going to push but she started before he got the first words out.

“When I first ran away from my family. I went to that restaurant that was in a different location then now. I heard they had cheap prices and they were doing a sort of special with their fortune cookies. Some of the cookies had a prize ticket for different things. The usual was like a free side or drink. A panda stuffed animal was one of the rare ones.

I got one that was for a free meal. When I came back to claim it a few days later while I was eating a fight broke out. It eventually lead to gunfire. Yung got shot a couple times in the crossfire. I helped protect his family and then when the men made a run for it I tended to his injuries. I patched him up but they were too poor to get the health care they require. So I would come back to check on him everyday. That was before D.O.C.

They kept insisting on repaying me but I knew with him injured their business would suffer. They would be insulted if I didn’t take anything though. So each time I asked for a single fortune cookie. I ate the cookie but I left behind the fortune or ticket that was inside…

Is that the last Kebab?!”She just noticed him eating another beef Kebab while she talked.

Octane didn’t say anything as she checked. She jumped up and grabbed his hand as he was about to take another bite she stole that bite.

“Selfish” she said with her mouth full. After she swallowed she went on. “Ya can have the rest of that one but all the spring rolls are mine.” She claimed the container and moved it directly in front of her so he couldn’t sneak them.

“No fair chica, I haven’t even tried one.” He half heartedly protest as what she did was so cute.

“Shoulda thought of that before eating all the kebabs.” She took a fork full of Chow mien and ate it saving the egg rolls for later.

“Can I at least get the end of the story?… Pllleeease.” He playfully pouted.

“Fine.” She took a couple more bites of food as she gathered her train of thought. “Well it isn’t anything special after that. After Yung recovered enough to go back to business as usual they stopped having fortune cookies and instead started calling me that. Yungs wife said it was since I ate so many fortune cookies that I turned into one. Yung said its because a fortune cookie saved his life so it's the perfect nickname for me. He offered me free food for the rest of my life even if they eventually decide to close the business I could come over to their home for a meal. I’m sure they stopped having fortune cookies to get me to accept.”

“Well their foods amazing.” He complimented.

“Ya eating so fast I doubt ya can even taste it.”

It was quiet again as she concentrated on eating. Octane almost eating half of the food during her story. It would amaze her if he wasn’t like this since childhood. His fast metabolism able to keep the fat off which she was a bit jealous of in her early teens.

When she finally got to the spring rolls Octane stopped eating watching. Lifeline wasn’t paying attention as she looked at the top row trying to find the best one to start with. When she settled on one she pulled it out but before it got anywhere near her mouth. Octane using his speed and agility got up and it into his mouth before she noticed. His lips touching the tips of her fingers. He waited there a moment just to make sure she saw him. Then he took his bite and hopped away and celebrated as chewed it slowly.

She stood there staring at her hand that held only 1/3 of the egg roll. She took a deep breath and then let out a sigh and shook her head. “Ya might as well eat the rest.”

She held it out to him in the palm of her hand. He didn’t even say anything and instead bent over and ate it out of her hand before licking where it rested which caused her to snatch her hand away. He smirked as he chewed and she just shook her head with an amused laugh.

“I love you Ajay.” He said after he swallowed.

“I love ya too, now sit and finish eating.” She smiled but was more concentrated on finishing eating before it got too cold.

As per usual he ate 2/3 of the shared meal but didn’t steal anymore spring rolls. Since he behaved for the rest of the meal she gave him one of the last 2. Which he decided instead of taking the one in the container he stole it out of her hand with his mouth again. She just let it go expecting it and picked up the one left and took a bite out of it rolling her eyes.

They cleaned up throwing all the trash out and she sat back down to let her stomach settle. He scooted his chair to be closer to her.

“So…Do ya have condoms for tomorrow?” She asked while they sat there.

“So we are having sex tomorrow.” He smirked.

“Maybe…” She smirked back.

“Awww, Why you keep teasing me?” He pouted.

“So I take it I should go buy some.”

Octavio sighed “Ajay…Ya never need condoms with me.”

The entire mood got so serious you could physically feel the weight. Ajay knew quite a few of his health issues since even before he blew off his own legs. She knew about his dialysis machine which is what annoyed her most about him running off as soon as he got his new legs. Still she didn’t think it was right to know all his medical history despite having full permission to.

He went on “I am so messed up I can’t even have kids.”

Ajay wasn’t sure what to say to that yet. Her usual way of dealing with Silva didn’t seem right. Her silence wasn’t much better for him as he started to slouch from the weight. He wasn’t scared of much but he was scared that this could destroy the relationship before it really got going. He never cared about having kids so it never bothered him only reason it bothered him now was ‘cause of her.

“I keep trying to figure out a less callus way of responding but… I don’t care. I decided that my family line dies with me a long time ago.”

He let out a relieved sigh as he reached out and squeezed her hand. “Your silence asustado You should just be yourself, I can take it. Always have.”

“Is there anything else I should know?” She squeezed his hand back.

“I haven’t had sex since before I blew off my legs. So it's almost like I’m a virgin again.” He joked.

She gave a quick laugh and stood up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Ya weirdo. It's getting late. Go shower and don’t stay up too late. We have an early morning tomorrow.”

He sat there as she grabbed her phone and watched her. “I love you Ajay.”

“I love ya too. Goodnight Silva.” She wished him with a warm smile as she opened the door.

“Dulces sueños de mi.” He wished back.

She paused in the doorway and turned half towards him. “What does that mean anyway?”

“Sweet dreams of me.” He answered with a smirk.

“Sweet wet dreams to ya.” She winked and then waved before the door closed.

“No fair.” He commented to himself.


	7. I Really Am Selfish; or, AND THEN THEY FUCKED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, tender, and a bit too much.

After a long shower and a short bath Lifeline lay on top of the plush covers on the bed. She couldn’t help but think to herself about how nice this all felt. It felt even better after her trip where she slept on cots and took sponge baths.

It's been a long while since she had any luxuries like this. The last time was the time she went and stayed with Octavio after running away from home. She wondered why it reminded her of Octavio and not her family.

She felt anxious for a reason she couldn’t place. She rolled to the side of the bed and picked up her phone from the bedside table. Then rolled back onto the middle of the queen bed and flipped through her phone figuring she might as well play a game. Then her phone dinged and a message from Octane popped down.

Octane:Dulces sueños de mi. Just wanted to tell U again.

Ajay che had feelings for Octavio since before she even left her parents. She just didn’t fully realize how deep until she stayed with him after leaving. She has spent all that time at first controlling them then ignoring them. They never went away even when she dated and slept with other men.

Now however things were different Octavio had feelings for her too but her habit of holding back and ignoring it was still there. Even now she held back her desire to walk right over there, throw him to the bed and have her way with him. It was so strong but she had made so many plans and she knew if she went there was no way she would have the energy to spend the entire day at Kings Canyon.

As she lay there her mind wandered to her past with him. All the things he did over the years and it made her realize the other reason she was holding back. She was afraid of him just toying with her and getting bored. Keeping so hard to her date plans like it would reveal something to her.

“Ya idiot.” She told herself.

She felt really stupid as her mind now went over how he has been since the moment he told her. He threw himself fully into it, putting himself out there to be hurt. She realized holding back and sticking to a plan has made her blind. Octane was a lot of things over the years yes he gets bored easily he is reckless he plays around a lot and avoids things. When it came to any stunt he committed to he put himself in 100% even if it could destroy him.

“Ya really are an idiot” She told herself again as she got up.

She slipped her phone as well as her room key into her pajama pants pocket before heading out. She went the few steps over and started knocking on the door in a rhythm. Octane didn’t even ask who was at the door just opening it.

“Hey chi-” He would start when the door was fully open.

It was one fluid motion jumping forward her arms wrapping around him pulling him to lean towards her. Her lips finding the left side of his neck and sucking on it as she pushed him back towards the bed. She kicked the door to close it and it would have slammed if not for the built in system to prevent that.

Octane moaned out as he stumbled backwards barely able to keep his footing. Then she let go of him in the middle of a step back and he tripped on the bed falling onto it. He looked up at her as she stood before him and he smirked beneath his mask. He had finished showering not long ago but he was already in his Octane headgear as to not take chances with his identity.

She fished the key and her phone out of her baggy pajama pocket and placed it on his bedside table. She licked her lips slowly as she eyed him up and down debating exactly where she wanted to begin. She sat next to him on the bed and leaned over. Her lips kissed where his lips would be if the mask didn’t cover them.

She moved the right side of her dyed pink hair behind her ear before she stuck out her tongue and flicked it against the fresh hickey. She glided her tongue down his neck to his chest as she made the opening of his vest wider. As she reached the top of his peck her lips opened and she sucked on his flesh again. She was careful to choose a good spot as he had another metal circle off center left on his chest similar to the ones he had on his stomach.

He threw his head back into the bed with an intake of breath his legs squirmed before he stopped them. He resisted talking and moving for he wanted her to continue. He could take anything she could do to him and he desired for her to do whatever she wanted.

When she felt satisfied that the hickey would be dark enough she moved on gliding her tongue down flicking it against his nipple. She teased his nipple with her tongue as she slid her body lower. She repeated the process leaving another hickey under his peck and a bit to the side. His hands gripped at the covers his legs spread a bit more apart.

“I never thought ya would be so sensitive.” She commented as she changed her position to the other side of him.

“You just to good Chica, haha!” He was glad for the moment to regain some composure.

“If ya at ya limit already Ya won’t last long.” She teased him as she moved her lips close to his neck again on the opposite side.

“I haven’t found my lim-” He was cut off as her lips sucked on his neck closer to his jaw.

She left hickeys in the same general areas on the other side of his body. Her tongue gliding to each point his body getting more sensitive as she went on teasing him. The one she made right under his peck had him squirming and his shaft straining against the thick fabric of his pants.

She sat next to him as he rested his arm over his goggled eyes. Her hand ran over his chest and flat stomach as she admired her marks. After a few minutes she leaned over and snatched her phone from the nightstand and took some pictures of him. She even stood and got some different angles.

Octane was unaware of the pictures as he was recovering. He was glad she stopped when she did for he was so hot if she touched his crotch he would have came. This is one thing he didn’t want to be fast, at least not with her.

After taking the pictures she decided on a whim she wanted to leave a few more marks. She didn’t know when she would get another chance of him behaving so well. So without any warning she sucked on his flesh again right above the top metal circle. He wasn’t ready so he let out a surprised moan as his hand hit the bed to grasp at the covers.

She left a hickey on both sides of his body above, the top circle in more on his sides in line with between the circles and right on his hip lines. It took a lot for him not to squirm so much she wouldn’t be able to continue. His senses were so heightened he shuddered with pleasure when her lips went back and sucked each previous one. He couldn’t bring his arm up like last time to cover his goggles but he wouldn’t even notice her get up to take another set of pictures. He was swimming in the pleasure and excited for what she would do next and if she were to keep doing this where else she might leave her mark.

She smirked satisfied with the pictures and placed her phone back on the nightstand. “I’m glad ya body is hairless.” She complimented before her tongue touched his flesh again. She started from the middle of his neck down to the top of his pants line in a straight line, even dipping into his belly button. The gentle touch of her tongue caused his body to shiver as he was so hot for her to the point of being weak.

“Ajay…Por favor… help me get this headgear off?” he asked.

She didn’t answer right away as she decided to slide her tongue back up his body and a little ways up his neck, “Okay.”

She started with taking off his goggles pulling them away and up over his head. She stared into those beautiful hazel brown eyes for a moment. Then she unhooked the mask from the cap followed by pulling the cap forward and off. Each piece she just tossed on the floor by the bed. She laid on her side propped up on one arm next to him wanting to just take a moment to admire how sexy he was and build up her own anticipation for what was next.

She ran her fingers through his hair that always seemed messy. It was just long enough that she could pull it if she wanted. It naturally spiked up at this length and was a dark black with currently some dark green highlights.

He raised his hand to her face and caressed it “Bombón”

“That better be something good.” Ajay narrowed her eyes but still smiled.

He laughed before suddenly rolling onto his side wrapping an arm around her, placing his hand on the back of her head. “It is.” He commented before planting his lips on hers.

She would wrap an arm around him and return the kiss. She took the lead and Octavio followed as she would part her lips and her tongue would enter his mouth. Her tongue played with his gently to start then as it got more passionate her tongue started to toy with his. Leading it into her mouth only to clasp her lips around his tongue and suck on it. When she would let it go her tongue would swirl around his before going back to tangoing with it.

As they continued to make out she would push him onto his back. Her lips not parting from his even as she straddled him. He placed his hands low on her back and feeling her skin as he helped lead her top further up. When it reached her underarms she bit his lower lip playfully before sitting up putting more weight on his trapped shaft causing him to groan and place his hands on her hips.

She pulled her top off and tossed it on the floor. He slid his hands up her sides slowly before cupping his hands under her bare C cup breasts. He would squeeze them softly a couple times before running his thumb over her plump nipples. Without warning he quickly placed his hands on her back and pulled her forward so she would land with her breasts in his face. She barely managed to catch herself before she would fall fully onto him.

“Ey! Be careful!” She scolded.

She expected him to be reckless at one point so it didn’t affect her mood much.

“Ey, You know my face can handle it.” The scars on his face emphasizing that fact.

He got what he wanted as her breasts were close enough that he licked the right one that had those 2 birthmarks. He would lap at the underside before running his tongue up to the nipple. One hand stayed on her back while the other came over and played with her left breast. He would knead the flesh and almost in sync he sucked her nipple into his mouth gently as he took the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“Mm.” She let out the sound of pleasure that Octavio’s ears have been hoping for.

He started to roll the nipple between his fingers as his tongue flicked and toyed with the one in his mouth. The hand he had on her back started to run along it up and down. When he started to feel the motion speed up he pulled it away and shook it out to get rid of some pent up energy. Years of impatient habits and stims made him unable to sit still for long, but he wanted to take this slow.

He then took his hand and squeezed the breast he was sucking on. He kneaded and massaged the flesh her nipple getting hard in his mouth. He sucked a bit harder tugging on her nipple as he pulled back before letting her nipple go. He licked his lips as he squeezed her boobs together. He stretched out his neck as he flicked and swirled his tongue around each before moving onto the other one.

He repeated the same process until she pulled away sitting back up causing him to groan again with the weight on his trapped cock. Her butt and snatch rubbing against his bulge as she slid down him and off the bed. He was twitching as his excitement grew for what he hoped would come next.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch her his hands subconsciously doing the come on motion. She shook her head a couple times with an amused laugh as she slid her pajama bottoms off. She had another set of birthmarks on her left thigh and he smirked as he fixated on it for a moment finding it really hot. She really was the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her wide hips and thick thighs that she tried to hide with her baggy pants were better than he imagined.

He noticeably licked his lips at her as he stared at her panties. They were yellow with blue dots that seemed to emanate out from her camel toe in a half circle. He bounced a little his hands doing the come on motion even faster but he stayed silent not wanting his words to ruin the mood.

Ajay grew up with Octavio so she was used to his impatience. She was however a little impressed that he was holding his tongue. He did have a tendency to be annoying or say something stupid when things weren’t going as fast as he’d like. That didn’t change her plan to see his before he saw hers.

She bent over and placed her hands on his thighs making him stop his movement. He currently had the single belt around his waist to keep his pants up. She quickly unbuckled it and started to pull his pants down causing him to hiss a bit as the pressure was released and the fabric rubbed against his sensitive shaft.

Due to his robotic legs she couldn’t take off his pants fully but pulled them halfway down his thighs. His privates as smooth as the rest of his body. She rested her chin on her hand as she placed her elbow on his leg. It was larger then she figured as it rested throbbing against his stomach.

She ran her finger up the underside of his shaft as she mentally measured. Then she ran her finger across just under the head causing pre-cum to leak from the tip. She figured he was about 10 inches long and an inch and a half thick.

“Impressed?” He couldn’t help but show his confidence in his size.

Ajay smirked as she ran her finger ran back down the underside of the shaft it twitching beneath it. She then stood back up not waiting any longer. “Scoot up on the bed and take ya pants off.”

He sat up without pause and pulled off his robotic legs and pants with the eager speed completely missing her removing her pulling down her panties and getting a better view of what lies beneath. He threw them off to the side of the bed like his legs were a pair of boots not wanting to waste any time putting them back on. He scooted up and as she kneel-ed on the bed he took off his vest and threw it over near her clothes.

She maneuvered herself to where her left leg was squatting over him while the right leg was kneeling her hand gripping the base of his shaft. Octavio smirked as he got a quick glimpse of her pussy with its brown trimmed bush as she moved it into position.

Her plump pussy lips were spread apart by the head of his cock causing her warm juices to drip down his shaft. She didn’t waste any time lowering herself onto his shaft causing him to dig his head into the bed as bite his bottom lip from the pleasure. Her tight pussy took it in stride removing her hand from the base and placing it on his chest at the halfway point. Her head fell back from her own pleasure letting out an unrestricted moan when it bottomed out.

(I will cum way too fast.) Octavio thought to himself before she began to grind against him. His full balls getting pleasure from her bubble butt moving against them. She let out a sign of her pleasure with each grind that brought his shaft fully into her depths again.

It really was fast as he was brought over the edge as her motions started to quicken. His cock engorged more and spasmed inside her. His body shivered and curled as much as it could with her hand on his chest as his cum released deep inside her. It coated her inner walls mixing with her juices before spilling out as she didn’t stop her movements. He squirmed beneath her as she kept riding him his shaft painfully sensitive while staying rock hard.

“Just cause ya came don’t mean I’ll stop. I’m going til I cum ya hear me.” She said in all seriousness before going back to those unrestricted sounds.

He lay there semi regaining himself in the midst of a painful sort of pleasure he was experiencing for the first time. His hands eventually reaching up and grabbing her tits squeezing them his thumb rubbing against her nipple as she kept going. He then was lost in it again and the sight of Ajay getting pleasure from him.

Her pace increased steadily and become harder as her moans became lost in her panting. Then the moment that felt like forever and to quick all at once came. The sight and feel of her orgasm bringing him to cum again. Her pussy tightened even more around his shaft pulling on it as her back arched. Her mouth hung open as her grinding had slowed compared to just before her orgasm.

They both rode it out her leaning down towards the end her hands holding onto his face as their lips met. Wetting her dry mouth with the passionate kiss. His arms wrapping around and holding her close and tight. In this moment he couldn’t feel less bored.

  
  


Lifeline returned from the bathroom after cleaning up and tossed a damp washcloth at Octane. He flinched when it landed on his stomach as it was cold in comparison to his warm flesh. He took it and started to clean himself up one arm bent up the back of his head resting on his hand.

“I am selfish.” He commented.

“No, Really?” She replied sarcastically as she picked up her panties from the floor.

“Mira, I’m being real here.” He sat up long enough to toss the washcloth towards the bathroom.

“Ok I’m listening.”

She sat on the bed after she put her panties on in the space above his head. She had one leg fully on the bed bent in front of her as the other hung off from the knee down. He crawled up and rested his head on her thigh as he laid on his side. He gripped her knee as he stared off into the distance.

“I thought you were just humoring me, Being in a relationship with me. Even when I admitted my feelings you just called me selfish. Even after that you never said I love you first. Unblocking me a few days after you left. You were right to call me selfish for I could live the rest of my life with you just humoring me…Now…

All the passion and desire of tonight. How you let yourself go. I know now you share the same feelings and I couldn’t feel happier or less bored.” He relaxed getting that off his chest.

She ran her hand up and down his side the hickeys almost gone from his flesh. “I could see that. I was keeping my distance from ya. Holding back all my feelings. I was afraid you were just using me to entertain yaself. That ya would grow bored of me like ya have so many other things before. I lost track of the type of person ya really were until tonight…

Now just member me tell ya, I’m in love with you Octavio Silva. That not goin’ change anytime soon.” Tho serious and blunt in how she said it she was sincere.

“Estoy tan enamorado de ti Ajay.” He fell asleep just after that using her leg as his pillow.

She shook her head with a laugh and ran her fingers through his hair, “Selfish.”

  
  


Lifeline managed to get her phone without disturbing Octane. She kind of wish she brought D.O.C. with her into the room. would have made it less of a chore to get it. It was late but she felt she owed it to tell them before they wasted time in the morning.

  
  


To group:I doubt ya still up but I’m canceling the plans for tomorrow.

Natalie:I knew it!

Ajay Che:What ya doing up still?

Makoa:We waited up for your message.

Ajay Che:Both of ya? I thought she was going over tomorrow.

Makoa:I told her, she could stay tonight too.

Natalie:So why’d you cancel was it cause of Octane?

Makoa:I told you its cause she had to rest more after her trip.

Ajay Che:Its cause I ended up staying with Octane.

Natalie:Yay, I won the bet!

Ajay:Bet?

Makoa:Yeah, we figure you’d cancel.

Natalie:And we bet on the reason.

Pathfinder:HELLO FRIENDS. I WILL CLEAR THE PLANS. I WILL VISIT ELLIOT TOMORROW.

Ajay Che:Hello path.

Ajay Che:Why ya betting on me?!

Natalie:Since I won the bet I better get to sleep. I’m so excited.

Makoa:I better go to bed too. Have to pay my bet tomorrow.

Pathfinder:I LOVE YOU FRIENDS. GOODNIGHT.

Ajay Che:Goodnight path. Thanks ya guys for helping me set it up.

Pathfinder:HAPPY TO HELP. SEE YOU AT THE NEXT GAMES.

Natalie:De rien.

Makoa:Any time.

Ajay Che:See ya all.

  
  


She relaxed the arm holding the phone on her leg as she looked up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh not even noticing that Octane had woken up.

“Who you talking to?” He rolled onto his back.

“Natalie and the others, canceling the plans.” She answered nonchalantly.

“You know you didn’t have to cancel.” He commented as he sat up.

“I know. It just felt right to.” She stretched her leg out.

“Then I’ll plan our first date!” He said full of energy.

“Sure. I’m going to get some sleep now.”

She was going to stand up when he grabbed her hand. She placed the hand he wasn’t holding on his face and kissed him. He let go and ran his fingers thru her hair as he needed at least one arm to keep him sitting up. She smiled at him afterwards and got off the bed to get the covers up and slide under them.

She brought the covers down to make it easier for him to get into bed. She doubted he would sleep when he joined her under them. His presence was relaxing to her especially when combined with the really comfortable bed.

“You can lay on me. I won’t move… much.” He offered as he laid on his back.

She laughed using him as a pillow this time resting her head on his upper chest just under the shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her holding her as she drifted off. He fell asleep before he got too bored and too hard.


	8. Always Ready to Carry

Lifeline woke up peacefully in the late afternoon. The bed was so comfortable she didn’t want to get up. She couldn’t let herself enjoy the luxury to much and she could feel that Octane was not still in bed. She brought her legs up and then slide them over the side of the bed. She pushed herself up with one arm until she was sitting the blankets sliding down her body. She shuddered at the chill of the air hitting her flesh. The room was pitch black.  
“Octane?” She called out as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. “If ya in the bathroom tell me or I’ll barge in on ya.” She went on when there was no response.  
As she woke up more she realized it was too quiet for him to still be in the room. She reached around for the controller for the lights and turned them on. He was gone and since he never traveled with much more then what he wears well he could have bolted for all she knew. Right as she was starting to get really annoyed the doors lock clicked and he walked in being as quiet as he could. Until he saw the lights and stopped trying.  
“Damn! I wasn’t quick enough.” Her relief to see him was as noticeable as the bags he was holding. “Chiiica, don’t tell me you thought I bolted on you? You thinkin crazy.”  
Ajay wasn’t about to admit that he was right on her thoughts. “Is that food? I’m starvin.”  
“Ey I got us breakfast burritos.” He placed one of the bags that drooped with the weight of what was in it on the table. He wanted to get the day started quickly but was hoping to be back before she got up. He really wanted to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.  
“How many ya buy?” She commented as she stood up.  
“Diez. Ten. I want us to have energy for our 1st date today.” He placed the other bag on the floor and removed his mask.  
She laughed, “Well I have no doubts there will be nothing left once we done.”  
Ajay put her pajamas on went to freshen up in the bathroom before sitting down to eat. She blinked a couple times arching a brow as she watched Octane eat faster then usual.  
“Ya eating too fast. What’s the hurry?” She pointed at him before he opened his mouth, “And don’t say ya always in a hurry or something like that.”  
“Speed is life.” He swallowed the food in his and gave a playful smirk.  
“Shoulda known.” She shook her head with a smirk.  
The rest of the meal was quiet as he only had his mind on eating as quickly as possible. Then he practically shooed her out of the room to get dressed. His impatience building more and more as time moved even slower than usual.

  
He went over and knocked on her door with the side of his fist. “Hurry up! Let's go on our first date already!”  
She opened the door for him to come in but didn’t look at him as she was putting up her hair. “Just get in here and wait.”  
Octane stared and circled around her as she walked back to the bathroom mirror finally getting to see the new clothes he bought her. She had on baggy red and black plaid pants held up by a black studded belt and star belt buckle. She was wearing a black tank top with a skeletal design and was even shorter than her usual tank showing her entire belly button. She had on fingerless grey gloves with silver wrist and forearm warmers.  
“Wow!” He exclaimed as he stood in the door of the bathroom.  
“Thanks.”  
She finished putting her pink hair up in its usual double orb like style. She put on her 2nd headband she’s had for awhile which inverted the black and white motif. She put on a small leather backpack purse as she didn’t like to go anywhere without basic versions first aid kit, a sewing kit and she had one of those small hammers that came apart and had screwdriver and heads inside it. She also had a utility knife and some water tucked into it.  
“Ok we ca~” She trailed off.  
“It's about time.”  
She had been ignoring him since he came in even while he circled her. She blinked a few times taking it in as he stood there tapping his foot looking at a non-existent watch. He wasn’t dressed in his usual Octane attire like she has come to expect.  
He wore a black sleeveless blue zippered hoodie that covered his stomach and baggy black jeans. The Jeans hooked under the heel of his prosthetics to help hide them. He had on a blue clip buckle belt with the clip buckle part in black.  
His face mask looked more off the shelf in full black and his goggles were the same but with blue none broken lenses.He wore his usual black fingerless leather gloves and the necessities for him to live like his dialysis machine and the tubes on his arm on the right side. He wore the bandages on his right in their usual place but also wrapped them up on his left to cover his tattoo.  
Ajay walked up to him and pulled the hood back revealing he wasn’t wearing his cap. “Anything prompting this change of look?"  
“Yea! I’m going as an Octane super fan!…” He hooked his hand on her lower back pulling her to him. “So we don’t have to hold back in public.”  
She arched a brow for how weird it was that now he wasn’t Octavio or Octane but a fan of Octane. “Well ya are ya own number one fan… Why blue?”  
He pulled his mask down “Cuz blues your favorite color.” He leaned down and kissed her before pulling away, putting his mask back on, pulling his hood up and jogging in place. “Now hurry up, let's go. Don’t make me carry you.”  
She smirked as he turned his back to her and as he started to walk towards the door she jumped on it. She wrapped her legs around his stomach and wrapped her arms around his clavicle and chest. He stumbled forward a few steps as he adjusted to take her weight his hands hooked under her thighs.  
“I’m making ya anyways.” She kissed his cheek.  
“All aboard the Octrain!” He exclaimed before opening the door and jogging out.  
Lifeline laughed, “Wha’d I say about boarding Octrain comments.”  
“To do them lots and often. Hahahaha.”  
She shook her head. “So where we going for our first date anyways?”  
“We are heading to the train station now. más tarde is a surprise”

Halfway to the train station she expected him to comment or complain about it but he was silent on the matter. Figuring she made him carry her long enough she started to adjust placing her hands on his shoulders to jump off his back while keeping the momentum he built.  
“Where You think you going?” He asked before she did.  
“Ya carried me far enough.” She unwrapped her legs from around him.  
“Na-uh Chica.” He started to spin while leaning more forward and holding onto her legs tighter.  
She wrapped her legs back around him to prevent falling off onto her butt. “Wam wit ya?!”  
"I want to carry you to the station.” He kept spinning causing quite the scene.  
She brought her arm up and hooked her elbow around his neck putting a bit of pressure on his windpipe. “Stop spinning now.” He stopped and stood frowning beneath his mask completely silent. She to the pressure off and after a long pause, “Ya can carry me to the station.” She placed her arms back where they were before.  
“Yepa!” He jumped excited and took off heading the long way now.  
“For someone who said before leaving not to make him carry ya. Ya sure excited.”  
“I’m always ready to carry you. I just like to play hard to catch.”

It took two trains to get where they were going and she passed the time by drumming. She would have played a game on her phone but she ended up giving it to Octane to entertain him. He really didn’t think things through and she wondered how much of this date was actually planned or on a whim.  
“Ne bzzt bzzt… Stat bzz zzzt” The voice came out from the busted intercom.  
“Okay this is our stop coming up.” He jumped up putting her phone in his pocket.  
“Ya can give me my phone back.”  
“Nu-uh, I want all your attention today.” He went down on one knee in front of her his back facing her. “Now hop on.”  
“I aint getting on ya back.” She pulled on his hoodie as she walked past him, “Ya in a hurry so let's keep moving”  
She really just wanted to stretch her legs they had been riding trains for over an hour now. Since she started to think about it as the door to the train opened she found it interesting he chose a place so far away. Before she was even fully off the train he was already paces ahead of her.  
“Ya going to tire yaself out.”  
“My legs never get tired. You made sure of that.”  
It didn’t take long until you could see the ferris wheel off in the distance and various other attractions. It was a large carnival and she started to jog a bit not quite heading towards it but trying to get a good look from a distance. The excitement showing slightly on her face. When she had a good view she stopped and stared at it for a moment.  
Octane went and stood next to her looking more at her then the carnival, “Did I do good Ajay?”  
“Yeah.” She smiled.  
“I was worried you might have grown out of this.”  
“I am surprised ya listened enough to remember.”  
“Harsh Chica.” He grabbed and pulled her towards him with one arm and lowered his mask with the other. “I think I deserve a kiss for that.”  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her until their lips touched. She gave him a few long kisses before stepping away. She quickly grabbed his hand and she was the one pulling him. “Lets go!”  
Carnivals were extinct for awhile due to the war among other factors. She had seen pictures of them when she was little and always wanted to go to one. She mentioned it a few times when they were children but he never really seemed interested. It had been more than a decade since she last said anything about it so it filled her with a childish joy to be going to one now.  
They got a ticket from one of the antique replica ticket booths and he took the chance to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. They went under the large lit up entry arch but the normal couple thing ended as soon as he heard the roller-coaster go over them. He let go and jogged a bit ahead looking for the entrance to the coaster.  
“Mira! Let’s start with that!” He pointed before turning and running towards it, “I’ll save us a spot!”  
She took a deep breath shaking her head and jogged after him. He was the loudest on the roller coaster enjoying it despite the minuscule rush it gave. He insisted on going one more time breaking a rule as he took out his phone and took a picture of them.  
Ajay was happy he was enjoying the rides as she doubted they were on the level of thrill he lives on. He was always excited to point another and head towards it. She just wished he would choose one that was next to it. They went back and forth across the carnival multiple times just to get to the ride that caught his attention next. Each ride they rode twice once for the fun the next for the picture.  
“Let’s get a pretzel.” She pointed at a stall they were walking by.  
He stopped and looked over at it. “Oh and Churros!”  
“Do ya want to split a pretzel. Strawberry churro, chocolate churro or original?” She paused and pointed at each picture.  
“Si.”  
She ordered and paid for the food getting a large lemon lime Power Crocoade to split as he claimed a bench. He stared at a couple at how they shared their churro as she organized things. She placed a napkin on the bench so she wouldn’t have to juggle all the food on her lap and just as she was getting ready to tear the strawberry churro in half.  
“I want to do the couple thing! You know I take a gran mordida. You take a bite.  
“It will be slower and I don’t want ya getting impatient.” She arched a brow.  
“Pleeeeaase! I promise to eat at your tortoise like pace.”  
Her face showing amusement, “Oh this I gotta see.”  
He pulled down his mask to just below his mouth, “You take first bite.”  
He did go at her pace for the most part, Rushing to take bites right after hers and taking really big bites. When he would wait for her to take the next bite he would wiggle his legs back and forth. She always took the first bite of each item but by the time they would finish the amount he had eaten was 2/3rds.  
“Not sure if ya could consider that at my pace.” She commented when they were done as she balled up the trash and attempted to throw the trash in the can from where she sat.  
“Ooo so close.” He responded putting his mask back on when she missed then got up and threw it away for her. “It was. I never took 2 bites in a row.”  
“Ya took big bites” She was impressed he showed that much control.  
“Ey I said that before we even started. Gran mordida is big bite.”  
“Cheat.”  
He wrapped his slender arms around her and pulled her to him as he sat back down. “I’ve been thinking… I think the roller coaster would be better if it had more loop de loops and cork screws. At least 5 more each and went way faster.”  
She laughed, “Here I thought ya were going to say something serious. So what ya want to ride next?”

He looked around at all the various parts of rides he could see from where they sat. Eventually settling on the zipper ride. As they waited in line for their 2nd turn an announcement came over the speakers.  
“Everybody and Everyone there will be a contest held at the Joy wheel. It will start in 20 mins. If you plan to participate make sure you arrive in enough time to sign up. The number of people who can participate are limited so better hurry if you want to be an integral part of all the fun.  
As for everyone else who does not want to participate. There is a limited number of seats for spectators but all is not lost if you desire to see. We will be showing it on the big screens above certain parts of our here Carnival.”  
“Oh I so want to do that!”  
“Ya don’t even know what it is.”  
“Its held at something called the Joy Wheel it has to be fun!”  
“Okay, we should go now or you won’t get a spot.” She made way to walk but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to him.  
“I want our picture first. If we get a spot we get a spot.” He couldn’t prevent his foot tapping impatiently despite what he said.  
“Ya weirdo.” She teased with a small shake of her head.

They were part of the next set to ride so it didn’t take much time before they would head over. She was sent ahead of him as he had to use the baño as he put it. She wasn’t planning on participating but this forced her too.  
“Hey! Are you the legend lifeline from the Apex games?” The girl who was doing the sign ups.  
“I am.” She didn’t care to be recognized for being an apex legend.  
“I knew it! This will be the best one. I usually tell people you could put a nickname but everyone will recognize you… Soooo Print your name here and signature here lifeline.” The lady’s talking sped up.  
She let out a sigh that the excited lady missed as she did what was asked. “Anything else?”  
“Your all set, now take this number, head into there, go into the door that matches your number and exit when the door on the other side opens. Also we are not responsible for any injuries that might happen during the game and have fun!!” She talked even faster.  
“What is the game anyways?” Lifeline questioned with an arched brow.  
“All will be explained when it starts. Now head on through there and have fun!” Her speech slow again and waved her off.  
“Okay…” She responded unsure of her thoughts on this.  
  
Octane was heading out of the baño when heard over the speaker “Everybody and Everyone if your a fan of the apex games we have news for you. 2 of the big name legends are going to be participating so be sure to watch it to see just who. Also there are still some spots open for participants so if you want a chance to touch one of those legends, Get a really close look at your obsession or try your odds at asking a certain medic out try your chances with that as well as the game sign up now!”  
Excitement noticeably grew that by the time he got there a line had formed to sign up. He had to thank his luck that he got the last spot. It bugged him however that they were using Che to get more attention to it and he wondered who the other apex legend was.  
“Everybody and Everyone without further ado I’ll be introducing our contestants. I will not waste any time in introducing the stars of this particular event. Starting with the combat medic of I’m sure many ones dreams. The single and unattached lifeline!!!”  
The door slid open and she walked out with a fake smile and an arched brow at the applause and cheers. She stood at the line that said stand here and put up a peace sign. Then before the announcer even started talking the door to the next contestant slide open.  
“Now we have the Hawaiian rock himself showing he doesn’t need all that gear all the time. The man in the loud Hawaiian shirt, Gibraltar!”  
He came out in a blue and pink tropical floral design Hawaiian shirt with some Khaki cargo shorts and sneakers. He walked up to the line did a pose and then laughed at how silly this all was.  
“Makoa?” Ajay pointed in surprised the last place she thought she would ever see him was at a carnival.  
“Hey lil Sistah.” He beamed a jolly filled smile.  
“Now for the less interesting, and maybe delusional, the fans and those who wish they were an apex legend.” Two of the doors opened. “We have the impostor Wattson and the Octane wannabe.”  
“Impostor? I will have you know I am the real Wattson.” Feeling the slightest bit peeved.  
“Come on Amigo I am a Super Fan.” Feeling just a bit insulted but it was quickly overshadowed by the surprised of Wattson and Gibraltar there.  
They both walked out at the same time but when you looked at Wattson no wonder the announcer thought she was an impostor. Her unruly thick blond hair with a length an inch above her shoulders was tucked into a black French beret. Her top was a simple grey turtleneck with her usual blue and orange thick jacket over it. For bottoms a blue pleated skirt and grey leggings underneath them with her usual boots.  
Wattson waved at Gibraltar and lifeline with a smile after waving in a circle at the crowd. Gibraltar crossed his arms as he looked at the Incognito Octane and nodded. It took a bit longer for Wattson to put 2 and 2 together but when she did she laughed to herself clapping her hands.  
Lifeline sneaked Octane a wink when he looked at her as she kept standing there waiting as more people were introduced. The announcer gave everyone but lifeline and Gibraltar a sarcastic edging on insulting name. Their names appearing on the door they exited from. A few of them brave enough to take their shot in front of the audience as they exited, spurred on by the announcer’s commentary.  
“Hey lifeline, I Love you! Take The line of life to my heart.” A man shouted at her looking at her.  
Lifeline just glared and turned her head away from them the announcer commentating “Ooo I bet that coldness stung.”  
The guy continued, “Then how about you Imposter wattson? I could cosplay too.”  
“The nerve!” Wattson crossed her arms with a huff.  
“Well talk about falling off the horse and getting back on. Now we have…”  
A few later another came out and instead of talking rushed for lifeline his intentions obvious for all to see. As soon as he came into her personal space she decked him. “Wam wit ya?” Gibraltar just laughed heard even over the crowd finding it amusing.  
“Well that’s quite a rejection. I bet if any others waiting to be called out hoping to take a shot at Little Lifeline would have wanted to see that. They would probably think twice about it. Wouldn’t be as fun for us tho now would it?” The announcer commented as the guy picked himself up and went to his spot.  
A lady later would try her luck, “Being around boys like Octane and Mirage should be enough to show you that a woman is better. So come on girl I won’t run off on ya or make you have to take care of me. Lets get out of here.”  
Lifeline turned her head from the woman with the announcer commentating again. “Another ice cold rejection…”  
Octane crossed his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently. It bugged him what was going on and since he was an Octane super fan and not Octane he couldn’t do anything given the situation. As he thought about it even as Octane he couldn’t say anything ‘cause they weren’t fully official yet as he was going at her pace for that. Then he hit his head a few times with his hands to get the thoughts out and get himself psyched up again.  
“Might want to rethink that coldness. Most men aren’t much different from the men here.” She pointed “Look at him, if an Octane Wannabe does that I’m sure the re-”  
“Will ya Shut up.” Her face conveyed the same emotion as her words.  
“Hey, I’m just looking out-” The woman now making it seem like she is doing her a favor.  
“Get out of here.” When the woman didn’t leave she turned fully and stared her down. “Now.”  
“Bitch.” The woman trying to save face before hastily walking out.  
“Well that was unexpected a contestant gone before the games even begins.” The announcer continuing on until the final one was announced. “Now here are the rules. When the buzzer goes off you run into the wheel and choose a spot. You can sit stand or lay just as long as you keep your clothes on. The wheel will start to spin and whoever is the last one still on it or to fall off wins! Those that end up falling off can try and mess up others by throwing the balls at the ones still on the wheel. Now to wet your appetite even more I shall show you the prizes you win if you are the victor!”  
The person who took the sign ups wheeled out a cart full of prizes. “We added some extra prizes just for this occasion and to show our love for the legends here today. We have 2 custom one of a kind chibi stuffed toys here. One of the jolly Gibraltar and the other hopefully warmer then the real lifeline. The third stuffed animal is a limited edition one I’m sure everyone here will recognize. Nessy! Then finally for those who aren’t fans of stuffed toys. We have this sleek Scooter! And some gift cards that can be used around our wonderful Carnival!”  
Both Octane and Lifeline recognized the scooter as the one he was interested in the other day. Wattson clapping excited by the Nessy stuffed animal.  
“Now isn’t that something.” Gibraltar was impressed and shouted. “I’m Ready!”  
“There’s that Excitement! Now get ready…. Go!” The buzzer went off.  
Almost everyone ran towards the circle one of the guys next to Octane who was slowed due to the longer pants tripped him so he could be closer to Lifeline. Lifeline had made her way to the middle sitting and facing Gibraltar. Wattson not feeling like fighting everyone for a spot walked leisurely and took a spot as close to the center of the wheel as possible after everyone.  
“You think someone forgot she was in a competition?”  
Then another buzzer went off and the wheel started to spin. It started slow and would speed up gradually when it shook the first time some people slide off.  
“Already some nobodies have failed to stay on the wheel. Lets speed up this wheel faster give the legends a real challenge.”  
The speed suddenly got more and shook again causing Octane to try to cling to something to no avail as he started to slide. He slid off with a crash followed by Wattson that he maneuvered to cushion her impacting stop.  
A minute later, “We are down to the final three people! Gibraltar which we all knew the mountain would make it this far. The neckbeard who on the sheet wrote I would assume a Screen name called Troll69master. And the rumors seem to be true about her being bottom heavy Lifeline! We will slow it down so you can adjust or change position but be quick about it who knows when we will speed it up again and how fast.”  
Lifeline and Gibraltar didn’t move when it slowed staring at each other with competitive smiles and focus. The Troll sliding up closer to her now. As the troll adjusted to what he thought was an ample position to grope the unsuspecting lifeline. Both Octane and Gibraltar noticed and Octane took the ball and threw it. It hit the guy and bounced up and Gibraltar smacked the ball and it hit the guy in the face. As the Wheel sped up again he was thrown off balance sliding off and hitting the ground with a roll.  
“Thats cheating! Gibraltar is a fat cheater!” The Neckbeard shouted in protest to Gibraltar smacking the ball.  
“Don’t be a sore loser Trollbeard. Security get him out of here. No sore losers allowed here.” The announcer wasn’t about to have a scene since he saw what he hoped others missed as it would be bad publicity.  
Not even a minute later Lifeline ended up sliding off with Gibraltar grabbing her hand to slow her as the wheel was spinning as fast as it could. Gibraltar ended up being the last one to slide off and winning the game.  
“YEEAAAH!” Gibraltar stomped the ground legs spread wide and cheered.

  
After it was all done and everything died down all 4 met up and started to walk around.  
“How did you figure it out?” Octane asked as they knew it was him.  
“She was with you last night and canceled her date plans.” Wattson commented.  
“So of course she would be here with you Braddah.” Gibraltar added.  
“Hey Ajay! Lets ride the bumper cars!” Octane already moving on as they passed the ride.  
“Can I join you two? I am really interested in experiencing the antique system they use to make them move.”  
“I don’t much feel like the jerking motion after the zipper and ‘Joy wheel’. How about ya guys go. I’ll sit on the bench and see ya afterwords.” Lifeline commented holding her stomach as she sat on a bench near the ride.  
“I’ll join you.” Gibraltar sat down next to her. “Those cars are to snug for me.”  
“Okay lets go.” Wattson the one in a rush now urging Octane along.  
When they were out of sight, “You okay lil Sistah?”  
“Yeah. Not going to get sick if thats what ya mean.”  
“Well thats good… You know me and wattson saw you. We didn’t want to impose so we entered to make sure our suspicions were right cause if you were here with Octane you’d be in that competition.”  
She laughed, “Yeah sometimes he can be predictable.”  
“So why were you trying so hard to win something in a contest you obviously didn’t want to be doing?” Gibraltar prodded as he reclined back on the bench.  
“I wanted to win the scooter for him.”  
“I figured. Well I planned to share my prize with everyone. Octane will be very happy stuffed lifeline and a scooter.”  
“Ya boyfriend will be happy with a stuffed you.”  
“He always has a stuffed me. Haha.”  
She smirked at the joke, “So did the bet you lost have to do with you taking Wattson here?”  
“Yooou guessed it. I didn’t want to take her out in her usual get up so I was glad when she lost a bet to me later.”  
“It suits her.”  
“Just wish she’d have brushed her hair.”  
“You two have a strange dynamic.”  
“I could say the same for you and Octane.”  
“Yeah…” She drifted off in thought for a moment.  
Not liking the look she started to have, “Hey Hey! This place has a Midway how about after the bumper cars we separate for a bit. Meet up there in a few hours. I’ll win you a prize.”  
“Ok. Is good with me.”

Meanwhile Wattson and Octane stood in line for the bumper cars. He tapped his foot impatiently while Wattson bounced as she watched the sparks Occasionally fly from the metal. When they got closer she would start talking about how it worked which Octane got more bored listening too.  
Then as they would be next the operator stopped them, “You two in a group together?”  
At the same time they responded “Oui.” “Si.” When the guy looked confused Octane continued, “Yes.”  
“Then you have to either ride the same car or wait. Answer fast I don’t have all day.”  
Everyone knew the type of guy Octane was so Wattson who didn’t want to wait either rushed thru the short gate, “Who ever gets to the car first drives!”  
“Your on!” Octane went after her his movement restricted by his long pants but cheated by leapfrogging over the back of the car into the driver's seat.  
This bumper car ride had a game that went along with it. If you manage to crash into the other cars hitting certain bullseye on the cars you will get a point. If another car hits you at those points you lose a point. If you manage to get 25 points by the end you earn a carnival game voucher.  
“Let’s do this!” Octane psyched himself up as the rides power started up.  
“Put…What did they say again…Oh the pedal to the metal.”  
Then they were off and Octane sped right into another car causing a jerking stop before starting again. Wattson held onto her hat afraid it would fall off. As it went on and Wattson watched all the sparks and just how everything worked she agreed with Lifeline. “zis really is a jerky ride.”  
“Damn, 23.” He looked at the score when it was over.  
“If my count is correct they hit you 12 times and the target 7 times.” Wattson double checked counting her fingers.  
“I’m going again!” He jumped out and ran to stand in line again.  
After she caught up to him. “I’ll help. I think I know a way to get a speed boost.”  
Wattson had a small generator and a pair of her thick insulated special gloves tucked into her jacket. It took 3 more tries but they finally got the 25 points and the special game voucher.  
“We did it.” Wattson was so happy she clapped her hands and jumped as they made their way back.  
“I’ll have to def take Ajay to the Midway later.”  
“I bet she’d love it if yo-!” Wattson tripped and before she would fall Octane caught her, letting go when she regained her balance. “Won her something.”  
When the two got back Lifeline and Gibraltar were sitting there eating soft serve ice cream cones. Octane pulled his hood forward blocking his face more from the sides as they walked up.  
“You kids were gone awhile.” Gibraltar pointed out as he tilted the cone to the side and ran his wide tongue along the outside of the strawberry ice cream.  
“If ya w-”  
Octane came over and in one quick fluid motion he leaned down moved his mask down. He took off the top bit of her ice cream with his lips. He put his mask back on while using his hood and hand placement to block the view of the other two.  
“Its Coffee.” He complained as he played with it in his mouth moving his hood back to its original placement.  
“It’s Mocha and its not like I offered ya any.” She responded annoyed as she turned away from him her tongue licking from the rim of the cone up.  
“I am sorry. I did not realize how much time had passed.”  
“No big.” Lifeline commented with a dismissive swat at the air.  
“You kids just miss out on Ice cream” Makoa commented playfully.  
“So I wonder what rides do you have left to try?”  
“Hmmm out of the ones he’d like… 2 maybe 3.” Ajay’s ice cream was licked just thin and short enough now that she put it into her mouth and pulled it out to get all sides at once.  
Some more chitchat happened but Octane was silent through it all enthralled by Ajay. His headgear working to his advantage to hide his staring. She wasn’t eating ice cream any different than how she always did but he was lost in it to the point of missing the reason got up and walked away with Wattson.  
Gibraltar snapping him out of it. “Sit down. I have something to say to you.”  
“Que pasa Amigo?… What’s up?” He squatted on the bench next to him.  
“I know you two grew up together braddah but do you really see her now? Your answer don’t matter to me. Just remember if you are toying with her and hurt her you will have the rock that is Gibraltar to deal with.”  
“I cannot stress enough… how badly I am not going to do that.”  
“Prove that braddah.”  
Done with the conversation jumped off the bench and pat him on the shoulder, “Ya know, you reallly are a papi.” Octane ran off with a laugh in the direction she went.  
“You better run!” Gibraltar shaking a fist at him with a loud boisterous laugh.


	9. Not so boring after all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The carnival trip gets a little Caribbean spice when Ajay gets bored in the tunnel of love.

The bathroom in the direction they went was a good distance away from the bench. He didn’t think it was a good idea to stand around there so he waited at one of the small shops nearby. It was a strange one to him where they would write your name on a small grain of rice and put it in a small bottle on a bracelet or necklace. He tapped his foot bored and impatient as he watched the man work on one.

“There you are!” He shouted and ran up to Ajay.

“I can find my way back from here. S'amuser” Wattson doing her wave before wandering off not wanting to intrude any further.

“Adios.” He couldn’t help but feel happy it would be just them again.

“See ya later.” Ajay flashed her a peace sign before giving him her full attention. “So what ya want to ride next?”

He stared at the sign a good distance behind her that had the map with the location and names of all the rides. He wanted to choose a slower ride this time cause of what she said before the bumper cars. “Let's go ride the haunted house.”

She laughed, “That ride is going to be so corny and slow for ya.”

“Could be fun.”

She shrugged “Ok. Lets go.”

The outside of the ride had a large dilapidated house facade with a clock tower. The speakers would play at random the sounds of owls, broken clock chimes, Howling and ghastly laughter. They sat next to each other in these oblong carts that you entered from the front with a security bar that the operator pulled up to close the opening.

The ride moved at a leisurely pace thru the gate entrance that opened and closed quickly behind them. It would have left them in darkness if Octane’s tubes didn’t glow in the dark. Neither of them choosing to comment on it and instead look up at the first attempt of scaring the ride used. a glowing skeleton fell from the ceiling in front of them and swung across with a laugh and light revealed a whole bunch of skeletons hanging from the trees. One had an animatronic crow with an eyeball hanging out of its mouth.

“If they are all skeletons where did the crow get the eye?” Ajay questioned.

Octane shrugged with a humming I don’t know response. Later there was a zombie missing most of its torso using its arms to walk around the kitchen. “I know a good prosthetics guy if your interested?!” He shouted out to him with a laugh.

There was a room filled with nothing but a strobe effect and what looked like people who were buried in concrete walls. The cart spinning slowly while it moved up while ghastly screams rung thru the room. He danced with his upper body and she joined him as they pretended they were at a club.

“Now this is a party room! Rippa!”

Not long after that room was a room with a mad scientist theme. The scientist was really thin, hunched over and had an exaggerated smile on his face. Colored smoke billowed from the beakers on the table.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Caustic smile.”

“Hope he doesn’t sonreír like that.”

“Doubt it… Maybe like Santa”

“That’d be crazy chica.”

The ride was over and it didn’t even stand a chance of scaring them. Still they walked away with a good time and a picture they took at the exit. They rode some more rides before actually sitting down and eating more substantial food. She had 3 crunchy carnita tacos with beans, lettuce tomato and cheese. He ordered less than usual getting a double cheeseburger with all the trimmings and avocado with a large fries which she took some of.

“You can robar other food from my plate. I always steal yours.” He said as he leaned fully over the table taking a bite from a taco she already bit into.

“If ya give permission its not stealing anymore.”

“Then can I have your permission to?”

“No.”

“Stealing’s more fun anyways.” As he just takes another bite of her taco.

“Ooo I’m such a hard target” She responded sarcastically before finishing the rest after he put it down.

Already changing subjects, “There are still more rides to try.”

“Ya have tried all the high velocity ones now.”

“So?” He put his mask on after finishing his drink anxious about it being off so long in public.

“I did agree to meet up with Makoa and Natalie in… about an hour now at the Midway.”

He was a little disappointed as he wanted all her attention. He got over it when he recalled some of the games he saw when they walked past it multiple times. “Then we better get going!” He jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the chair.

They rode a few more rides the last one before they would meet up with the others was the Tunnel of Love.

“I’m kind of surprised” She commented as they waited in line.

“Why? We’re in love.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“That's not it. Its…” She just shook her head with smirk getting an idea wrapping her arm around his waist. “Neva mind.”

Despite the short line the wait was longer than any ride they have gone on so far. It was the longest ride in the Carnival and the operators made sure there was some distance between each boat for privacy. The boats were simple, small and painted red. A single backed bench seat for two people with a safety bar to hold onto when entering or exiting the boat.

Octane watched the other couples get into the boats and planned to mimic it. Until it was their turn and Ajay fully jumped into the boat landing with both feet causing it to rock and splash some water up and onto the ground. She turned to him and smirked with a sort of eagerness easily picked up on. He smiled beneath his mask as he did an even higher jump landing on the seat itself before hopping down and quickly sitting. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to sit down and close next to him not letting it go.

The operators only caring enough to keep things going ignored the actions of the two. The boat was held back only a few seconds before it was sent on its way into the dark heart shaped tunnel entrance. It floated leisurely along the water bumping gently at times against the walls of the man made stream. It was dark and relaxing which was lost on Octane as his leg farthest from her bounced side to side in boredom.

Expecting and almost counting on his boredom she took the hand he wasn’t holding and ran it up his thigh to his pelvis and back down. She turned and leaned more into him and in a knowing tone, “Boring huh?”

“REEEALLY boring.” His leg froze in place and looked up at the ceiling not wanting to assume but hoping.

The boat went around a bend and a glow could be seen in the distance. He let her hand go when she pulled it away and looked over at her when she pulled his hood down. The pink glow of hearts getting bright enough to see each other. He stared at her smiling as he reclined back his shaft already straining eagerly at the prospect against the restricting denim.

She was adjusting to a better position when he wrapped an arm around and pulled her against him. She placed her hand on his chest using it to push herself away enough to adjust to a more comfortable position. Her head resting on the front of his shoulder, her leg hooked around his closest leg.

Ajay didn’t waste any time as she grabbed the zipper to his hoodie and unzipped it. Her hand quickly and softly gliding back up the revealed warm flesh causing a shiver to run down his spine. She kissed his neck before sucking on it as her hand rubbed and teased his trapped member.

He clenched his teeth in an attempt to prevent himself from speeding things up. It didn’t work as he removed his mask a few seconds later and squeezed her against him in a kiss. His other arm unbuckling and unzipping his pants freeing his member from its confines.

Just as soon as it was free he loosened his hold and the kiss ended. His sizable member resting against his stomach ready and eager for her attention. A smirk came to her lips when she glanced down followed by a small amused laugh.

She took the palm of her warm soft hand and ran up the underside and over the head pulling it up before going down the top. She did the same thing again in reverse making sure to keep it upright causing an exhilarating shiver to run up his spine.

Her palm against the underside and her thumb against the top she slid her hand up from the base gripping it lightly. When her palm reached the mushroom head it stopped her thumb continuing to slide up over and rubbing the top a few times before sliding it back down. It got dark again so he rested his head back and closed his eyes letting himself get lost already in her skilled hand. She repeated this a few times each time causing a small shutter when her hand would reach the top with a soft moan.

“Please don’t stop Ajay.” He pleaded softly as he opened his eyes when she took her hand away.

She didn’t respond but the glow got bright enough again to see her. His eyes widened a bit at her as she had her fingers in her mouth sucking and licking them. Her tongue playing between her fingers but before he could stare long she sat up placing her other hand over his eyes.

“Don’t stare!” This was the first time she wasn’t prepared with some sort of lube.

He easily moved his head and grabbed the wrist of the hand she was licking. “Let me do it then! I don’t want to be stopped from seeing you.”

Without a second thought he licked between two of her fingers suggestively his eyes on her. He licked each side before taking them in his mouth. His tongue played with them sloppily now over salivating to slick her fingers. When he finally pulled away from her fingers a string of saliva went from the tips of her fingers to his tongue.

She spread them apart and some of his drool dripped down the back of her hand and palm. She licked her lips and smirked enjoying the sight of what he was doing. (I won’t tell you, It go straight to ya head if I told you how hot ya can be sometimes…)

He ran his tongue from where the hand met the wrist up the side and pinky, “Enjoying this ey chica.” He commented in a teasing tone but didn’t mean it that way as he took out his phone turning it on to give a constant low light.

She glanced away “Tch, I’ll be more prepared next time.”

Ajay didn’t look away for long as he stuck his tongue between her fingers and wiggling it before doing a lap up with a flick at the tip of her fingers. He did this between each finger including the two he already sucked on. He would swirl his tongue around her thumb making sure to go back over each previous part to keep it moistened. (Her hands are so… small. Its so dumb I never noticed before…)

Octavio would part his lips and place them against her palm and move his tongue back and forth. He would purposely make a loud sloppy sucking sound before moving his head without taking his lips away doing this on every centimetre of the palm side and back of her hand. Finally he finished up coating her hand by taking each finger singly into his open mouth and rolling his tongue around it then pulling away. A string of saliva from the tip of her finger to his tongue not breaking until the final finger and he pulled fully away letting go of her wrist as he reclined back.

As her small hand wrapped around his shaft he couldn’t help but thrust up into it a few times. He would grip the back of the bench hard to control himself from thrusting more as he squirmed panting softly. He wanted to cum so badly but he wanted to cum from her actions even more.

His shaft throbbed in her hand as she took a moment to look him over from his face down his body to his shaft and back up. (I wonder how long…) She shook the thought from her mind before it ruined the moment as she continued her machinations from before. His body was so sensitive now that even the light stroking she did previously made him squirm and unable to contain his moans.

“Silva ya need to quiet down.” She told him but didn’t stop.

He didn’t want to be quiet so he didn’t even bother trying. His moans getting louder as she made her grip tighter and stroking him faster. Feeling like his moans were getting out of hand she adjusted to be kneeling on the bench.

Her hand held the back of his head as their lips met his to muffle him some. Her tongue toyed and played with his adding her saliva to the drool that already started to drip from his mouth. The kissing pushing him over the edge that he had been forcing himself to stay at in order to make this moment last longer.

His body tensed before curling into her and as the throes of pleasure shuttered thru him. The kiss broken and his head against her chest as an arm wrapped around her holding her close and possessively moaning her name. She held him as much against her as she could allow given the situation until the orgasm was ridden out and the last bit of this load oozed out.

When he started to relax his arm and stop holding her so tight she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket using the hand that was holding him. “Te amo Ajay.”

“I love ya Octavio…” After a small pause “You made quite the mess.”

He pulled his arms up letting her sit normally now as he looked down over himself. It was on his chest, hoodie, stomach and some of the cum had pooled in his belly button. Some even made its way onto her arm but luckily missed her clothes. She used the handkerchief she pulled out to first wipe herself off and then started to wipe up some of the cum on him before he took over.

“It's reversible. No one will see the cum stains.” He commented in his no big deal tone.

When he was done wiping up with the handkerchief he balled it up and put it in his pocket. He then took off his hoodie and turned it inside out and put it back on. Ajay just ended up laughing amused, “So did ya buy it cause its reversible or was it just dumb luck?”

“You got me. I didn’t even realize it was reversible until today when I put it on.” They both shared a laugh.

They cut it close as just after that laugh around the final bend was the light to the exit and outside world. He had just enough time to finish dressing and right himself with her help to not get caught.

After they hopped off the boat, “We better run, we late.” She started to jog off in the direction of the midway.

Gibraltar and Wattson were waiting for them at the entrance to the midway. Who both waved at them when they were spotted a distance away and kept waving until they were next to them.

“I figured you kids would be late.” Gibraltar laughed.

“Boo. you won again.” Wattson pouted.

“Lets go get some drinks. My treat.” Gibraltar pushing Wattson towards a drink bar not wanting to upset lifeline about betting on them again.

“I hear ya.” Octane said as he stretched with his arms above his head.

“I have hand sanitizer.” Wattson offered as she was a bit of a clean freak.

“Ok” Ajay held out her hands rather thankful since she didn’t have a chance to wash her hands.

The others followed suit in a half circle and she went around squirting it into their hands. At the drink bar Lifeline and Gibraltar both ordered strawberry banana smoothies. Octane got a kiwi mango juice and Wattson an orange juice. They walked around as they drank, getting an idea of what games they might want to try as they only had a limited amount of time before the carnival closes. Octane always made sure to drink when he could hide his face from the other two, this mask not having the feature his usual one had.

After he stole a large swig of Lifeline’s smoothie, “Oh before I get distracted, I want to ride the Ferris wheel before it closes.” He looked only at her so there would be no mistake.

She smiled and nodded, “Ok. Sounds nice.”

“I want all of us to ride the Carousel together.” Wattson clapped.

“You're pushing it, Nat.” Makoa warned not really wanting to go on a children’s ride.

“Then how about a game? If I beat all of you we ride the Carousel.”

“Sure. Why not.” Lifeline responded with a shrug as it was just a game with an extra prize or penalty.

“If you're up for it I’m up for it!” Octane got excited for the competition.

Gibraltar laughed with a shake of his head, “Okay, alright.”

They figured to choose a game they would all have even chances at and the prizes weren’t that bad either for the amount of players. It was a game where you roll a ball up an incline and get it in the holes. Depending on the hole you get it in will move a mechanical racehorse down the track. The first one to reach the end of the track wins the game.

Wattson skipped towards the Carousel with a small stuffed horse. Despite all the odds she came out on top so they were all forced to go on the ride. Ajay got her phone back from Octane as she figured she might as well get some pictures.

Due to how late it had gotten very few were riding the Carousel. They were let right on to choose their spot. Wattson and Octane walked around it a few times trying to decide what sort of horse they would like to sit on. The horses were kind of generic in color with white and light tan. The saddles were different colors and had designs and some had the decorative reigns on the head having a horn. Gibraltar and Ajay decided to sit in a mocked up carriage sleigh nearby.

Ajay and Gibraltar both snapped pictures of the two on the horses before the ride would start. Octane chose a tan one with a horn and it had a pretty red rose design. Wattson chose a no horned white one in the row In front of his to the left. Then the music started and the ride began to slowly spin while the horses moved up and down.

Ajay smiled as Octavio really seemed to be making his own good time. He would do poses and comment and mess around with the horse. Instances of him like this brought her to wonder what actually bored him but doubt she would ever figure it out.

“I want one more picture of you kids on the horses.” Gibraltar called out loud enough for the two to hear over the music that started to slow. He then would glance over at Ajay. “You to sistah.”

“Not gonna happen.” Ajay responded matter of factly.

“I bet a home cooked feast for your next date, you will say yes when he asks.” Gibraltar pointed at Octane with a knowing smile.

“That a strange bet. Either way good for me.” She arched a brow.

“Then you take the bet?” He wanted to make sure.

“I don’t gamble.” She crossed her arms.

“You do gamble.” The ride stopped and he stood up motioning his head towards Octane. “On him.”

Octane jumped off the horse oblivious to the conversation and looked at Gibraltar “You def texting me those pics.”

“You got it bruddah.” He started to walk to find a good place for the final picture.

“Che come get on one for the final pic.” He motioned her to come over.

“Ya crazy.” Ajay shook her head waiting until the pic was taken to get up.

“Come on. Come on. Come on.” He bounced impatiently with each one but realizing its not swaying. “Please? For me Ajay.”

She let out a sigh thinking if she wasn’t there with them the whole time before this she would have thought they were in cahoots with one another. She walked over and not saying anything she mounted the faux horse next to his.

“Yeeees!” He jumped up on his.

They each did a pose Wattson just sitting side saddle on hers. Lifeline leaned forward towards the head doing a peace sign. Octane squatted on his one hand doing the horns over his chest. They held it long enough for Gibraltar to get a good angle and take it.

“We good.” Gibraltar chuckled at the final picture.

They moved on with the night playing various games. Many single player games each took a turn seeing who did it best. Not always taking a prize as the goal was to have fun.

Gibraltar the king of Ring the bell game easily lifting the mallet over his head and bringing it down the bells ring almost deafening giving a jolly laugh afterwards. Wattson could barely lift the mallet up and dropped it with only the mallet's weight behind it causing the weight to barely jump up. Octane moved his head side to side, cracking his neck and shook himself out before finally gripping the mallet, lifting it up with some effort and swinging it down making the weight go half way up.

“That’s harder than it looks.” Octane commented as he stepped away rolling his shoulders.

“My turn.” Ajay gripped the handle of the mallet taking a moment.

“She’s the one that will give me a run for my money.” Gibraltar said with a clap.

Then she raised the mallet with more ease then Octane and brought it down. The weight raised just under 2/3rds the way up before falling back down.

“You're stronger than you look.” Wattson commented, surprised that she was strong in this way as well.

Gibraltar slapped Octane on the back as he moved on, “Better be careful bruddah.”

They all walked off, Ajay not feeling any need to comment followed behind. The next game Octane chose for them to compete one by one on was a small obstacle course. You had to get through it without falling off certain obstacles and if you can beat it in a certain bracket of time you can get a bigger prize. If people decide to compete in a group the prize gets even bigger if they beat their friends and the time.

While the rest of the group forgot about the prizes concentrating on enjoying the last hours of the carnival. Octane paid close attention and they might think he chose this one cause he would be strong at it. It actually was the prize they had at the top. It was a high quality large pink pig stuffed animal that the moment he laid goggles on it screamed Ajay to him. Now he just had to beat the time and his friends to win it.

Lifeline volunteered to go first as no one wanted to while the last 3 played rock paper scissors to figure out the order. It surprised them that Octane didn’t want to go first as it was unlike him but he wanted to examine the course more.

She jumped right into it following the signs and the operators announcements and commentating. Ringing the bell at the end with a good time but not fast enough to beat the top time but beat the lowest time for a reward. She gave them all an idea of how to do the course and some of the trick areas.

Wattson paid close attention and made mental notes as she would be the one next. Realizing when she hit the 2nd obstacle that beating her time was an unlikely endeavor, she hoped she could make it to the end without getting disqualified. She was impressed with how difficult an obstacle course could be when compared to the dangers of the apex games and kings canyon. Didn’t even make it into the brackets of time but she completed the course so she clapped after ringing the bell. Then she went about talking with Lifeline.

Octane was next and spent all that time since the order was decided warming himself up and getting psyched.

“Bruddah take it easy. It's for fun no need to try so hard.” Gibraltar commented on the Intense vibe he was getting from him.

He heard him but he loved beating records and more importantly he wanted that prize. Winning something for someone means more than just buying it for them especially with his wealth. He was focused by the time the buzzer sounded and he made the course look easy beating the target time as well as the time of fastest person to complete the course.

“Oh man!” The operator shouted, impressed “With speed like that you could replace the real Octane.”

“Please Amigo. Octane is way faster than that.” He walked passed him, not even out of breath or breaking a sweat.

Lifeline stood there her arms crossed with a smirk, “Ya a bit slow.”

“I know! No wonder you can’t keep up. wearing baggy pants. They restrict so much movement!”

“They only restrict so much since ya aren’t used to wearing them.”

“So you're slow for other reasons?” Octane responded without thinking causing lifeline to playfully push him.

“That was impressive.” Wattson complimented with her soft clapping.

“Guess I’m next.” Gibraltar said slapping his forearms a few times causing a loud sound.

Gibraltar knew he wasn’t going to beat that time. Speed was not his strong suit but he would at least complete it like Wattson did. Well he would have if the part that connected the inclined chain bridge to the platform didn’t break when he jumped on it. As soon as he was on the ground he walked away.

“You could keep going. They stopped the timer.” Wattson pointed out in an attempt to be encouraging.

“I’m good.” Gibraltar’s good mood unfaded.

“Heh, you just don’t want to break anything else. Huh amigo.” Octane teased.

“Umm… Super fan! Due to everything you qualify to pick a prize from any shelf.” The operator continued as he went to grab the ladder “I have a feeling someone as active as you would want the limited edition-”

The man was referring to the prize next to the pig but without any pause octane used part of the course to give him the height he needed to jump up and snatch the pig from the top shelf. “Gracias amigo” The operator blinked at him a few times but before he could give it to Ajay Gibraltar had her in one arm and Wattson in the other jogging away from the game.

“Make way. Make way Gibraltar’s coming thru” Gibraltar dashed through the crowd stealing them away.

“Hijo de… No bueno.” He clutched the pig stuffed animal to his chest not wanting it to get messed up as he gave chase.

Meanwhile in the arms of Gibraltar the two were bounced around as he made his way thru the crowd. Neither of them really reacted to it despite being surprised by him suddenly picking them up and tossing them over his shoulder. Lifeline trusted Gibraltar not to take his payback to far.

“Zis is like a ride.” Wattson held her arms out pretending she was flying.

“Ya making quiet the scene.” Lifeline looked over her shoulder at the back of his head.

“If I didn't, no one would move.”

“Anyone smart would move just by seeing someone like ya charge at them.” Lifeline looked forward again and brought her hand up over her eyes just out of habit of trying to look at something far off, “He looks like he is holding something.”

“You think you can outrun monsieur Octane?”

“Goal is to lose him. Just need to make it to the crowd.”

It was only a bit longer as Octane lost them entirely in a crowded area with a show going on. He kept moving, not stopping looking around. This prank wouldn’t bother him at all if it wasn’t their first date on top of having something special to give her.

“How could I lose someone so big.” He commented to himself as he started to double back over areas he passed previously.

Then his phone's notification sound went off and he pulled it out.

Wattson: A picture of the large ferris wheel and in the line you could barely make out Gibraltar with lifeline still over his shoulder.

Wattson:I thought you needed a hint. Better hurry ride will close soon.

He glanced over at the time on the big clock near him and then bolted towards the ferris wheel. By the time he had reached it there was no sign of either of them in line. He climbed up the light pole to get a better look at the compartments and it didn’t take him long to spot the familiar hair of Ajay. Without a 2nd thought he clutched the pig tight to his chest and scaled the moving ferris wheel. He jumped from metal pole to metal pole only using the one arm and his legs to make his way up and over to her.

Ajay just stared off her chin resting on her hand as she rested her elbow on her knee she had crossed in front of her. Then the car did a hard rock snapping her out of her daze. She noticed the other compartments were fine, and then she saw a familiar arm holding onto the side.

“Ya crazy?! Wam wit ya?!” She would be more angry if she wasn’t used to him doing crazy shit.

She helped pull him in causing it to rock hard again, the ferris wheel luckily doing its pausing to give people chances to admire the view. He didn’t waste any time once sitting next to her to hold it out to her.

“I won this for you.” He looked at her face through his goggles.

She looked around for a moment before reaching into his hood and pulling his goggles up. She wanted to be mad that he pulled this stunt but seeing the look in his hazel brown eyes she couldn’t be. She took the stuffed animal and put it in her lap looking at it. Its squishy soft body, Its fuzzy ears with the large nose and the small eyes, she loved it.

She smiled so warmly as she looked at him, “Thank you.”

The ride moved again putting them in the spot for the perfect view of the carnival and all its lights. Some of the sights reflected in her brown eyes as she admired them. He had enough of a view of it with just what he could see in her eyes as he admired her.

“Love you so much. Te amo mucho Ajay.”

Her eyes met up with his again when he began to speak her hands coming up and loosening his mask. She timed her words when it slid down her arms wrapping around his neck, “And I love ya Octavio.”

Her lips met his as his arms wrapped around her. her eyes sliding closed to get lost in the moment with him. He kept his open wanting to see her in as much of this moment as possible as it felt the most warm and romantic of the entire date. The glow of the lights on her freckled face the times. When she would pull away to look at him in between kisses how the lights of the carnival reflected in the side of her eyes while his reflection took up the rest taking it all in. As the moment went on his grip got tighter not wanting the moment to slip away or end.

Ajay adjusted to deal with his tighter hold as it made it hard to breath. Then she felt it the stuffed animal was starting to slip off her legs. She tried to catch it without letting go or stopping not wanting to ruin the moment. But when it fully started to fall she pushed him hard away and lunged forward to catch it barely grabbing the ears before it was too late.

Octavio quickly wrapped his arms around his waist after being pushed away as she nearly went over the front bar. After she was safely back in the carriage. He pulled her protectively against his arms wrapped around her shoulders the pig squished between them, her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat run fast as he trembled softly.

He said after letting out a held breath “You scared me.”

She took one arm off the pig and wrapped it around him placing her hand against the middle of his back and nuzzled his chest. This was something she has never felt from him before. “Sorry I scared ya.”

The ride began to move and he let out a relieved sigh as he started to fix and put on his mask and goggles, “I’m supposed to be the daredevil here.” He flashed the horns symbol for emphasis to what he said.

“Don’t ya dare try anything now.” She warned.

“I've had way more than my fill of close calls for the night.”

The ride operator did a double take when they got out of the car as he questioned his memory. She looked at the clock and she had enough time to hit the candy shop near the security/customer service desk where Gibraltar left the items for her to pick up. She wanted some lollipops and other sort of candy to suck on. She even got some cotton candy and caramel corn.

She had to buy a large duffel bag at the gift shop that stayed open long enough for her to decide which one she wanted and pack it up. Octane kept wanting to play with the stuffed lifeline which made it take longer for her to organize and pack everything including both stuffed toys.

The trip back was as long as it was to get there. Ajay ended up falling asleep on the final train back. She was worn out by the date and she felt so comfortable and… safe resting against him. She even slid down during the ride using his lap as a pillow.

“Ajay… We are almost there.” He gently shook her but she barely stirred.

She was dead out asleep and looked so peaceful he couldn’t bring himself to try again. He looked around trying to figure out how best to carry everything. He used the scooter to put the stuff on and carried her on his back. He was impressed with himself how he figured everything out without waking up his Ajay.

As he walked towards the rooms he tried to find his keycard “Damn.” Realizing he didn’t have it.

He ended up going through her things and was glad she put it in her backpack purse. He really hoped she wouldn’t get too angry at him tomorrow for going through her things. He opened the door to the room and was greeted with a glowing blue eyeball of her D.O.C drone that had been hovering near the door.

“Hola Doc. Mind helping me?”

With his help he managed to get her onto the bed. He never would have guessed she could be a heavy sleeper with how she was at the hospital. He wasn’t sure if he should just let her sleep in her clothes or take more than just her shoes and socks off. In the end he took her pants off and accessories. He also took her hair down but left her tank top and underwear on.

He would wash up and undress down to his boxer briefs letting out a relieved sigh to be out of those pants. He took off his legs as he sat in bed placing them nearby. D.O.C. hovered side to side looking over them and back up towards him.

“Buenas noches. Doc.” He wanted to pat it.

He relaxed in bed next to Ajay gazing at her in the dark. He never realized how tiring he could be for her. Whether it was as friends in the past or in a team together during a match he could go anywhere on a whim and she would always be following behind him. She never showed how tired she was and always kept moving with the same energy. It dawned on him She was a lot like the tortoise from the story he hated.

“Our story of La tortuga y la liebre, will be different.” He whispered to her, kissing her softly.

(And Next time. I’ll make sure to not tire you out until after we fuck.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got a lot less boring! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I apologize for taking so long in getting the chapters out. Life isn't nearly as stable as I'd like it to be, and both my editor and I have a tendency to distract ourselves for prolonged periods of time to prevent the panic over the precariousness of our situation from overtaking us. I am working on it though, and I'll try to get it out sooner.   
That said! I have a twitter! Come check it out for hints, teasers, and general 18+ stuff I can't typically get away with on normal twitter. https://twitter.com/ZenobiaZultry


End file.
